High School Love
by GoldenFeather
Summary: A Series involving different Hetalia couples as teens falling in love for the first time.  Pairing : Germany x Italy/ US x UK / France x Canada/ Finland x Sweden/ China x Russia. More pairings to come.  Rating T for now,may change later.
1. All Along it was a Fever

**This is my first fan-fiction and English is not my native tongue so please, Be easy on me ! :)**

**I wanted mainly to write about my favorite couples in the Hetalia Series so I mixed them in this teen School Drama. I hope you will enjoy it. It's the first Chapter, I will upload soon.**

**Pairings in this Chapter : ( Other pairings will be added in up-coming chapters) **

**UK x US**

**Italy x Germany**

**Canada x France**

_I own nothing._

* * *

><p>« Would you go out with me ? »<p>

Arthur's grass-green eyes widened as he looked down at the blue eyed teen kneeling before him.

" Come again ?"

Alfred took a breath and stared up at Arthur's furrowing face.

" I said.. Would you go out with me ?"

" Are you high ? " Arthur suggested in a deceivingly calm tone.

" No, I'm perfectly fine, Artie."

" No, let me rephrase that." Arthur leaned closer so his nose was nearly brushing Alfred's.

" Have you lost your ever loving mind ? ! "

Alfred winced, his hand unconsciously traveling up to his bleeding ears.

The British teen could be downright scary when he was pissed off.

" Now, if only you would listen to me—"

Arthur abruptly stood up nearly hitting Alfred's chin with his knee.

" I tell you what " he looked down at the taller blond, still kneeling on the ground : " stay the bloody hell away from me ! "

Alfred hasty rose to his feet, following the Brit before he could reach the door.

" Please, Artie. Just five minutes of your time. Five minutes. No more no less."

Arthur remained motionless for a while. Alfred held his breath.

" Please, Artie."

" Okay. five minutes ? That's all, you hear me ? "

" Right. I promise just five minutes."

Alfred sighed as he took a seat in the vacant Art club room.

" My Dad wants me to hook up with this Chinese girl whom I never met. She's the daughter of one of his most important business partners. Well, the problem is that my dad does not only want me to date her but he wants me to **MARRY** her."

Arthur swiftly turned to face him. His eyes were wide and disbelieving.

" What ? Is your father out of his mind ? you are only eighteen for God's sake !"

" I know, I know. " Alfred sighed heavily " He doesn't want me to marry her now but he said that after graduation, he would host an engagement party, for both of us. So in other words, she would remain my fiancée until I could you know …Until I could… Jeez.."

Alfred buried his hands in his golden hair as he struggled for words. His eyes were tightly shut while he fought himself to remain cool-headed. He knew this was going to happen eventually, he was his father's only son, so to secure his father's company future, he would need to settle down as soon as possible.

In the first time in his life, Alfred felt helpless.

He was even more surprised when he felt a slender hand land gently on his stiff shoulder.

" Your father has apparently lost it. But you see, even though I don't_ really_ like you , I'm NOT letting him ruin your life." Arthur mumbled " That bloody stupid wanker ! What was he thinking, anyway ? "

Arthur's cute mumbling brought a soft smile to Alfred's face, spreading soothing warmth over his heavy heart.

" So that why you were asking me to ..you.. know.." Arthur trailed on, too embarrassed to say the words.

" To date me ? Yup . My plan is to lead my dad to believe that I'm gay . That would get him off my back about this marriage stuff for good."

" I see."

Taking Arthur's smaller hand in his, Alfred squeezed gently " Thank you."

" Don't thank me you idiot ! I'm just doing it out of pity. Don't get the wrong idea, I'm no homo ! "

A joyful laugh burst out of Alfred's mouth.

Flustered and adorably uncomfortable, Arthur snapped

" Stop laughing, you fool !"

Alfred laughed even louder.

* * *

><p>" There he is."<p>

" Where ? "

" That lunch table down there, next to the door ." Elizabeth gestured with her chin, trying to be discreet.

" oh.."

Feliciano hugged his notebooks closer as his heart beat frantically against his chest.

Setting there, in all his glory, was Ludwig; the School's Soccer Team Captain. He was accompanied with his older brother, Gilbert and his childhood friend Roderich; who both were the lead Guitarist and the lead vocalist of the school famous band, Moonless.

He sighed as he noticed the restless eyes of young girls as they kept glancing at those three and giggling among themselves.

That was nothing new; those three were among the most popular students in the school. They are the ones who get confessed to almost daily and they were the ones who get tons of chocolate every Saint-Valentine Day and they were the ones who everyone got a crush on at some point.

They were simply every high school girl's fantasy.

Feliciano glanced back at the three.

His brown eyes automatically settled on the blond German hunk. He drunk in the sight of those powerful arms under the perfect white T-shirt and that covered muscled smooth chest. His eyes traveled up to the Blond's perfectly shaped face.

He couldn't help but admire the blue steel eyes and the long blond eyelashes around them. His throat tightened at the sight of that beautiful silky hair and that pale soft-looking skin.

His hands itched to slip them through those silky strands, to know if that skin was a soft as it seemed.

" This is sickening."

Talk about a mood spoiler.

" It's not." Feliciano shot back at his usually grumpy twin.

" Come on, you keep staring at that bastard all day long with those dreamy eyes of yours as if he's some super Star. Not only is it sickening, it's as creepy as hell."

" Not, it's not.." Feliciano fought to avert his eyes away from his crush.

"Just ignore him. He just loves to bitch around. " Elizabeth shot a scolding glare at Lovino then as quickly, she smiled at Feliciano and patted him on the shoulder.

" Besides the fact that it's disgusting, It's hopeless, bro. that guy wouldn't even spare you a glance. You are as invisible as thin air to him."

Elizabeth snapped at Lovino: " Would you just shut up ? "

No matter how considerate Elizabeth was trying to be of his feelings, Feliciano would still know that nothing could change the ugly truth.

Truth to be told, Feliciano was always well aware of that fact. But with his twin thrusting it in his face every time, it was even more painful. He wouldn't lie, it hurt and it hurt a lot to know that one person who means the world to you does not even realize you exist.

There were no words deep enough to covey the pain and the anguish of unrequited love. Nothing could ever be more self-defeating.

He knew he should've given up a long time ago but his foolish heart wouldn't listen. He tried, he truly tried to forget about Ludwig but all in vain.

The German would always be the last thing he would think about every night before his sleep and the first thing he would think about once he wakes up.

He knew his will was no longer his own and it bugged him to know that the blond had that kind of power over him. He felt helpless and yet he couldn't find it in himself to just move on.

He loved the German for more than two years. He had wanted to confess so many times but his courage would fail him at the end. He feared the burning sting of rejection more than anything. So he decided to love the German quietly and from afar. He though that was enough for him.

But … It was never enough.

* * *

><p>Matthew settled as usual under the oak tree. It was lunch break.<p>

While everyone spent it chatting away at the lunch room, he preferred to have his meal in this peaceful spot where quietness pervaded.

It was a nice day.

He loved the feel of the warm breeze against his white skin. His violet eyes gazed up at the endless blue sky, noting idly the overly-cheerful birds as they flew effortlessly over the occasional passing clouds.

He lost himself in the sight that he failed to notice the hand tagging gently at his arm.

" Francis.. " He shyly smiled once his eyes settled on the handsome face of his lover.

" Salut, Chéri."

Long fingers slipped through his short sunny-colored hair as his French boyfriend placed a tender kiss on his sweaty forehead.

Matthew heavily blushed at the loving gesture, His heart beating a mile away.

Francis leaned closer. Cupping his shorter lover's face in his hands, He rested his forehead against Mathew's.

" _je t'aime_. _Tu me manque."_ He whispered quietly, only for Matthew's ears to hear.

The Canadian felt heat creeping its way down his face and neck. He sighed softly and entwined his hands with Francis.

" I missed you too."

Francis smiled and wrapped his arms around Matthew, bringing him closer against his chest. He buried his nose in his Canadian lover's hair, inhaling the sweet scent of sunshine and Lavender that was Mathew's.

" Come over tonight ?" He whispered against Matthew's soft hair.

The implication of Francis' request was loud and clear to Matthew.

He has been dating Francis for three months now but he was still a virgin. Francis was actually his first lover and Matthew has never been with anyone else before so he was very inexperienced in _that_ area.

They kissed, they cuddled and they made out but never went all the way. Francis was very patient with him and very considerate of his wishes when Matthew admitted to him that he was not ready yet.

Truth to be told, Matthew was scared. Francis has told him that it was perfectly normal to feel that way since it would be his first sexual experience ever but he still found the idea hard to stomach.

However, something else scared him even more. It was the thought of Francis leaving him because he was _incapable _to fulfill his lover's needs.

He knew Francis enjoyed sex, who wouldn't ? To not be able to satisfy his boyfriend that way because of his fears would eventually drive Francis away and that, in other words, would result in them breaking up and in Francis finding someone else _other than him._

Matthew buried his face deeper on Francis' shoulder, trying to chase those negative thoughts out of his mind.

" shh. Je suis désolé. I never meant to push you. It's fine, baby. We could wait."

Francis tightened his hold of his smaller lover, clearly conveying his fear that he might have pushed his beloved into doing something he doesn't want.

Summoning up all the courage he could master, Matthew looked at his lover.

" It's okay, Francis. I think it's time anyway. "

" No, Forget it. I will take you out tonight. How about we go and watch a movie, what would you like to watch, Chéri ?"

" Francis…"

" No, love. I will wait. I will wait as long as you need."

" Francis, I know you would want to do it and-"

" No, this is not about _me._ It's about _you_, baby. It's your choice."

" But…"

" No buts. I promise when you are truly ready love, I will give you the time of your life."

Matthew's cheeks flushed at the seductive tone of Francis's voice. He smiled sweetly as Francis brushed his nose against his; winning the soft giggle he was yearning to hear from the Canadian.

" Love you, Francis."

* * *

><p><em><span>Translation<span>_

* Tu me manque = I miss you

* Je suis désolé = I'm sorry

* Chéri = Darling

**Too short ? I know . I will upload soon, I promise ! please review ^_^**


	2. We're Such a Mess

_**Okay guys, here come the second chapter !**_

**Pairings in this Chapter :**

**US x UK**

**Spain x Romano **

**I used human names ;) Enjoy !**

_I own nothing_

* * *

><p>The least thing Arthur expected was to see Alfred at his doorstep first thing in the morning.<p>

" Morning, Artie."

" Morning to you too."

" Well, I came to pick you up." The American grinned then pointed at the red sports car parked in front of the British teen's house.

" That.. would be unnecessary."

" But.. You know, we have to be convincing. It's natural to want to pick up your boyfriend to school if you own car." Alfred gazed at the British with those puppy eyes of his and Arthur sighed in defeat.

" Okay, let me bring my bag."

"Sure ! I will be waiting."

Arthur slipped his bag on his back then turned to lock the door. Since both of his parents took off early, he was the last to leave in the morning.

Lazily, he walked toward the whistling American leaning against the luxurious car.

_Who ever thought that this blue eyed blond would become one day his supposedly-called 'boyfriend' ?_

If someone told so a week ago, he would've certainly laughed them off. But now, he kind of learned to expect the unexpected.

The jovial American smiled widely when he noticed the British approaching then rushed to open the passenger seat's door for Arthur, playing the true gentleman card.

Arthur eyed him suspiciously for a while then sighed.

Alfred closed the door then walked to open his own. Settling down, he started the engine.

" So, now what ?" Arthur asked while his eyes roamed around the car's expensive interior.

" We just have to act like a couple, you know like.. holding hands, kissing-"

" KISSING ! ?"

" Chill, it's not that bad." Alfred placated.

" It IS that bad ! I told you I'm not gay."

"Do you have any better ideas as to how to convince the school we are together ?"

" Of course there is !"

" Like what ?"

" We could just hold hands. I believe that's enough."

" Even best friends could hold hands." Alfred countered.

" That's different." Arthur glared.

Alfred held Arthur's raging gaze for a second then glanced away.

" Whatever you say."

Silence settled over the two as they, both, started to sink deep into their own realm of thoughts.

" I was wondering…" The American started, breaking the short-lived silence " What if your parents find out about it, wouldn't they-"

" They do not care." Arthur cut him short, his face was blank and unreadable but Alfred swore he could feel the sudden chill in the air.

" Okay," Deciding to leave it, the American fell quiet as he shifted his gaze toward the road ahead.

It took several silent minutes until they reached the school's gate. Without throwing a single glance at his companion, Arthur pushed the car's door open and strode steadily toward the entrance.

Alfred let out a deep breath then raced to catch up with the somehow displeased British. He tentatively took the green-eyed hand in his and squeezed gently.

Arthur grunted but didn't struggle against the American's grip of his slender hand.

The British could see the curious glances aimed at them from the corner of his eyes. Feeling suddenly uncomfortable at being the center of attention, Arthur shifted his gaze to his feet.

Alfred watched keenly every movement of the small blond. He noted the stiff set of slender shoulders and the anxious jade-green eyes. The sight tugged at his heart's strings, something within him ached to ease away the British's discomfort.

Without a warning, Alfred slipped his hand away from Arthur's. The smaller of the two looked up with a questioning gaze in his emerald eyes.

The moment he gained the British's attention, Alfred slowly snaked his hand around Arthur's narrow waist, crushing him against his chest.

Arthur's cheeks flamed with the deepest shade of crimson at the feel of American's solid chest against him. His heart felt as it was going pop out of his chest and his knees wobbled as it was made of jelly. Feverish red crept its way to his ears and down his neck making it impossible for him to hear anything but the frantic beat of his restless heart. His fogged mind barely registered the disbelieving gasps of the crowd around them.

His breath hitched at the unexpected feel of soft lips against his own.

' _this was NOT happening !' _ A _very_ pissed off voice screamed at the back of the British's mind urging him to move away, urging him to slap the shameless American across the face but his treacherous body refused to comply. For a moment, everything blurred, the world ceased to exist and time stood still.

' _oh God, no, no ,NO ! __This was so NOT in the plan ! "_

* * *

><p>Feliciano was just about to close his locker when a body came crushing into his own.<p>

" Whoa, there ! Slow down." He spinned around to find himself staring into the flushed face of his best friend. Elizabeth held her hand up as she struggled to catch her breath.

" You wouldn't believe what I just saw !" She exclamed with a hand resting over her thumping heart.

" What happened ?" Feliciano was certain that whatever happened was indeed 'interesting' otherwise, his best friend wouldn't run through the school hall as if she was being chased by some freak.

" Do you know, Alfred ? Alfred F. Jones, Senior, class A ?"

" oh. You mean Alfred; the captain of the rugby team and the son of that billionaire American man ?" His face was more that familiar. The guy was the Prince charming of the school. Although, Feliciano never talked to the guy, he kind of got a general impression of him.

After all, the guy was what everyone considered _' Out of their league_ ', so getting to know him personally was out of the question.

" Yup, that one ! Guess what ? turns out he's _NOT_ straight after all !"

" What ! For real ? " Feliciano's soft brown eyes widened in utter disbelieve.

" It's _for real_. And Guess who is he dating ?"

Curiosity get the best of Feliciano : " Who ?"

" Arthur Kirkland."

" Huh ?"

" Blond hair, green eyes, short, Senior, Class B, Student Council ? Rings a bell ?"

_Now, wait a second, was she really talking about the uptight grumpy British Vice President of the school's student Council ?_

" _that_ Arthur Kirkland ?"

" Yup, definitely _that_ one."

Feliciano's chocolate brows furrowed in confusion : " Well, that was rather…_unexpected_."

Leaning against his locker, Elizabeth grinned crookedly.

" True, but come on ! It's definitely amusing. I mean, who would ever think that the Almighty Alfred _actually_ swings both ways ?"

Feliciano shrugged. True, he would've never seen that one coming. Alfred Jones was the typical example of the traditional 'jock'; hot, rich and perfectly _straight_. Well, apparently he is not anymore.

" Well, If they are truly in love with one another, then it's no one business whether they're gay or not." Feliciano knew it was such a shock for some but he personally saw nothing wrong with that. Some people just needed to get over themselves.

" Right, but just imagine the angry fangirls ! "

Feliciano chuckled at the image his brain painted of angry mops of fangirls as they chased after Arthur Kirkland with murderous intent if their terrifying eyes.

" I wouldn't want to be in Arthur's shoes any day ."

They laughed together in companionable silence then Elizabeth glanced back at Feliciano, all trace of mirth abandoned her face.

" How are you ?"

Feliciano knew well what Beth was hinting at but he deliberately played the fool.

" I'm fine, why ? Thank you."

" Nothing, just asking." Elizabeth sighed, clearly displeased with Feliciano's ways of avoiding the issue every single time.

" Beth…" He started but was instantly cut off.

" Don't start it on me. Every time I bring it up, you dismiss it or just play dumb. So I'm just going to shut up ." She remained quiet for while then glanced back at him, her features softening : " Feli, honey, you will need to do it."

Deep down, the Italian knew that she was right. There was simply no other way.

Still, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Out of fear ? Maybe. Out of timidity ? No. The naked truth is that he was a coward. But, honestly, Was there even anything to lose ? His pride ? probably.

" Maybe.. I should do it after all.. you know.. confess..."

Beth blinked at him, taken aback by the sudden change of heart. Then, a warm smile bloomed across her face. He smiled back, hoping that it would convey his willingness and even his uncertainty as well.

Like always Beth, who could read her like an open book, always knew the right thing to do.

She gestured for him to come closer then circled him in a supportive hug.

" You're doing the right thing Feli. And remember, no matter what happens I'm always here for you." She whispered against his hair then gently pulled away.

She cupped his face's in her hands and pinched his cheeks playfully.

" There are millions of guys out there who would wish to have you, Sugar." She winked at the blushing Italian : " So screw that thick-headed German."

Feliciano couldn't help but chuckled at that. His heart swelled with warmth at the genuine care shinning through his best friend's eyes.

" You are the best friend anyone could ever wish for, Beth."

Elizabeth grinned : " Then you are one lucky bastard."

_Yeah, today, he is going to summon all of his courage and confess._

_He needed to get this heaviness off of his chest; he needed to be set free._

* * *

><p>Lovino roamed around the School Hall looking for his absent-minded twin but with no avail. In his quest, he noticed the more energetic-than-usual chatting among the students which would lead to one thing : Something must have happened.<p>

He knew he could ask around if he wanted to but he hated most kids at school. He also loathed their almost _'obsessive'_ tendency to gossip, news spread like wildfire in here. Truthfully, he knew it was to be expected since those idiots had nothing better to do with their lives.

He was so busy talking to himself that he didn't notice the chest bumping into him.

" Ouch, watch out where you're going.." He snarled as his hand traveled to caress the abused flesh of his forehead. " Idiots.."

" Perdone."

_Wait, he knows that voice, it sounds so familiar. Where did he hear it ? Where? It's.._

" It's YOU ! " He pointed his index accusingly at the puzzled tall man before him.

" Excuse me ?" That unique trace of Spanish accent left no room for doubt in Lovino's mind.

" It you ! the bastard who stole my kitten the other day !"

The Spaniard's brow rose questioningly.

"Yup, it's you definitely ! "

" I think you're mistaken."

" Mistaken, my ass ! Now you tell me where did you take it !" Lovino raised his chin obstinately to meet the taller man's eyes. His hands rested on his hips as if he was daring the guy to defy him.

" Do I know you, _Shortie_ ?"

_Shortie ? Did this bastard just call him Shortie ?_

The hot-headed Italian snapped :

" First, my name is not Shortie, it's Lovino ; L.O.V.I.N.O , you imbecile !"He glared hard at the taller guy then resumed " Second, You and your stupid family moved next door the other day but since you are obviously suffering from some sort of Amnesia, you don't remember."

The Spaniard placed his fingers under his chin as if he was trying to recall something then smirked down at Lovino :

" I remember pretty much everything, maybe it's just your face that I'm having a hard time remembering."

Lovino's jaws drooped before pure red blinded his vision. His veins throbbed with barely contained rage as he found himself struggling to busy his fists with anything other that ruining the smirking Spaniard's face.

" You are an asshole." Lovino muttered between grunted teeth.

The guy simply grinned wider : " Heard that one before but _Gracias_, anyway."

" Grrrrrrrr, you are unbelievable !"

" Heard that one too." The tanned guy chuckled then leaned over until he was only mere inches away from Lovino : " You know, You look incredibly cute when you got all hot and bothered, _Shortie _." The Spaniard deliberately empathized on the _"Shortie"_ part which only helped to further fuel the Italian's rage.

_Wait, Cute ? did this guy just say "Cute " ?_

Heat crept into Lovino's cheeks, not out of anger but rather out of embarrassment.

" Cute ? I'm a guy, you see, and guys_ cannot_ be cute, you idiot ! "

The Spaniard winked : " Still, you're cute."

Lovino snarled which only made the taller guy smirk wider.

" I didn't steal your kitten, she came to me."

Lovino was about to shoot back another nasty reply but suddenly stopped as he noted the unexpected change of subject. He crossed his slender arms over his chest and eyed the guy suspiciously.

" Oh Really ?" Lovino replied, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

" I can't help it. I'm such a beauty that even cats feel attracted to me." The Spaniard smirked, resting his hand over chest for dramatic effect.

" You are truly unbelievable.."

The guy just laughed and Lovino knew in that moment, that he would either end up chocking the bastard to death or simply shoot himself.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know what feel about this chapter but I hope you enjoyed it ^_^<strong>

**I will upload soon. Please, don't forget to review ! **


	3. Wild Winds

**Sorry for the delay guys ! **

**Here comes the third chapter.**

**Couples ( human names used ) :**

**US x UK**

**Germany x Italy**

_I own nothing but this story._

* * *

><p>"Oh, come on Artie ! it was just a kiss ! a simple harmless kiss.. "<p>

Alfred repeated as he tried to keep up with the British's angry steps . He managed to offer a pleading smile while he nursed his _very_ red, _very _throbbing cheek.

" Get the hell away from me ! What in the world were you—" Arthur stopped abruptly and span around, he glared as Alfred with such rage and heat in his emerald eyes.

" Did you think it was funny, huh ? We talked about it, you said you agreed to it but then you go and do exactly the opposite ! Just tell me how does that thick blond head of yours work ? or maybe that's the problem, it doesn't work at all !"

Alfred mentally winced at the harsh tone in Arthur's voice and took a deep breath.

" I'm sorry, ok ? I didn't know what I was thinking.." the American carded a hand through his golden strands and sighed " I promise I won't overstep my boundaries again. Let's just forget about it, ok ? "

Arthur wanted to protest. He wanted to yell. He wanted to slap the American right across the face _again_but somehow the desperation, the raw vulnerabilitythat spoke through Alfred's blue eyes held him back. Alfred needed his help and there's no way he could turn his back on a promise, specially not one he, himself, made.

He closed his eyelids tightly, trying to drive the anger and the frustration away. Once he regained his cool, Arthur gazed back at Alfred, who was watching him intently.

" Promise ?"

A hopeful smile started to slowly paint Alfred's lips. The American's entire face lit up, then he nodded his head eagerly : " Promise."

" I will take your word for it but it you ever …" Arthur deliberately let the warning words hanging between them, unspoken but clear as a summer blue sky.

" I know, I know. I promised you, didn't I ? " Alfred winked playfully attempting to lighten the mood.

The British couldn't suppress the smile that fought to cover his lips and turned around, making his way toward the locker room.

Alfred followed behind silently for a few moments. Then, tentatively, he slipped an arm around Arthur's shoulders, bringing him closer.

Arthur stiffened at first but then relaxed. His senses were suddenly invaded by the distinct scent of the American's cologne. It smelled like fresh rain with the hint of mint, refreshing and lively just like Alfred. It definitely suited him and somehow, it also seemed to sooth Arthur's mind.

They walked in companionable silence to the locker room.

The moment they set a foot on the room's floor, a hushed blanket of silence fell over the crowd of students.

Arthur willed himself to not pay attention to their surroundings. He slowly walked toward his locker, the sound of his shoes sounded so loud in the silent hall. The stares thrown his way made it impossible though, they almost bore holes into his back.

He was about to open his locker when a pair of warm and strong arms held him from behind. Large hands enveloped his and just then did he realize his own slender hands were, in fact, shaking.

Soft firm lips brushed against his hair and then he felt it, a tender kiss on his temple. His nose was assaulted with the familiar scent of Alfred's unique cologne.

Closing his eyes, Arthur sighed and unconsciously leaned back against the American's warmth.

Hushed whispers played back and forth among the crowd and Arthur couldn't care less. For the first time in his life, he felt safe, protected and …almost cherished.

Alfred tightened his hold around Arthur's small frame and inhaled the sweet scent of the British blond. It smelled divine, special and pure. He was about to kiss Arthur again when the unwelcoming voice of a certain jerk broke through the tender moment. Arthur yelped and quickly left his embrace. Alfred inwardly cursed.

" Look what we have here, a pair of _faggots _!"

Arthur instantly tensed at the insulting word while Alfred's fists clenched so tight that he could feel his nail digging through his skin.

He _so_ wanted to rip Gilbert's head off this very moment.

* * *

><p>Feliciano watched from his locker as Gilbert strode so proudly toward Arthur and Alfred. Renewed silence pervaded the room once again; ominous and heavy, just like the quiet before the storm.<p>

" Look what we have here, a pair of _faggots _!" Gilbert laughed, his laugh, so dry and harsh, rose above the silence.

Although the words weren't directed at him, Feliciano still winced. They sounded so mocking and so judgmental, reeking of bigotry and arrogance.

He watched as Alfred gently pushed Arthur behind his back. His body tense, taking a protective stance.

"You just might want to take _that_ back, Gilbert." The American's voice was deceptively calm but it laced with coldness that chilled the air. Baby blue eyes turned icy, raging with cold fire. For a second, Alfred reminded Feliciano of a wolf ready to tear to shreds whosever dared to harm its mate.

" Did you here that ?" Gilbert looked across the crowd then an almost evil grin spread across his face. " Why would I want to take _it_ back, dear Alfred ? huh ? A pair of faggots, isn't that what you two are ? "

In split of a second, Alfred launched himself at Gilbert, throwing a fist right to the white-blond's face.

Cheers broke through the crowd as the two teenage boys raced to ruin each other faces with fists and blows. Feliciano watched in horror as Alfred took hold of Gilbert's hand and twisted it around the Prussian's back.

A scream of pure agony tore through Gilbert's throat as he struggled to free his bent arm from Alfred's crushing grip.

" Enough ! " Both boys stood still.

Ludwig's imposing frame and naturally authoritve presence killed the cheers away instantly.

He bent over and grabbed his younger brother's T-shirt collar, bringing him up to his feet.

He offered Alfred his hand, the American took it and rose to his full height.

Both, Gilbert and Alfred, suffered bleeding noses and bruised lips but most notably black eyes.

Ludwig glared down at his brother. His blue steel eyes, so full of disproval and reproach, made Feliciano wish to never be in Gilbert's shoes at that moment.

The German, so not gently, pushed his brother forward towards Alfred and Arthur.

" Apologize." Ludwig's tone was so clear and calm, leaving no room for discussion.

Gilbert looked horrified at first, he kept darting glances at his brother as if he wanted to protest.

" Apologize." This time, the German's tone laced with a hint of warning, making Ludwig's voice sound deeper and more gruff than the usual.

Gilbert swallowed visibly and looked down at the ground. Ludwig crossed his massive arms around his muscled chest and raised a blond eyebrow at his brother.

" I'm sorry…" The Prussian mumbled quietly, he glanced up at his older brother and squared his shoulders. " I apologize… for saying whatever _that_ I said…" His voice this time came out louder and clearer and Ludwig nodded in satisfaction.

The German looked at Alfred and then at Arthur, his face slowly softened.

" In my idiot brother's behalf, I apologize to both of you."

Using his sleeve, Alfred wiped the blood off of his lip and offered Ludwig a genuine smile. " It's okay, it's over anyway."

Ludwig smiled back and Feliciano gasped. Although small, the smile still articulated the German's handsome features, making him look even more attractive in the Italian's eyes.

Alfred then turned his attention back to his boyfriend.

Ludwig looked back at Gilbert and shook his head. He sighed and glanced up, his blue gaze locked accidently with Feliciano's.

Feliciano's heart skipped a beat. The light-brown eyed felt hot blood rushing up to his neck and ears. His hands started to sweat and his knees threatened to betray him. He tried to look away but he was frozen, Ludwig's eyes held him prisoner.

Something fathomless flashed through Ludwig's eyes but vanished as quickly. He broke the eye-contact and Feliciano found himself struggling to breathe.

Oh God, What was that ?

* * *

><p><strong>Too short ? I know ! I will do a longer one next time. I promise to upload soon.<strong>

**Please, please review ! I live off of those ^_^**


	4. My Hero

**Hi everyone ! How are you ?**

**I wanted to thank you all for the encouraging reviews, I truly appreciated it ;)**

**I hope you like this fourth chapter. Enjoy !**

**Pairings :**

**US x UK **

**Germany x Italy**

**Spain x Romano **

_I own nothing._

* * *

><p>Arthur dipped another piece of cotton into the alcohol-filled tray then brought it up to Alfred's cheek. He tried as gently as possible to clean the angry-looking bruises. He didn't want to cause the American any further pain.<p>

As he worked silently, Arthur could feel Alfred's eyes on him. He tried to concentrate on the task at hand yet his eyes seemed to have a mind of their own.

His eyelids lifted up and then he saw it. An unexplainable intensity shone through blue orbs, so powerful and so raw. The British's breath hitched and died in his suddenly-dry throat.

Their eyes locked for a moment, time stood still and everything seemed to disappear. Once it became too much, Arthur dropped his eyes back to the American's cheek.

" I'm sorry…" Alfred started, his voice so quiet that Arthur almost missed it.

" What for ? " Just as quietly, Arthur replied but still refused to meet Alfred's eyes again . He feared losing himself in those endless pools of blue.

" For making you go through all of this." Alfred took a deep breath " You don't deserve any of it."

Arthur stopped and glanced up. Alfred's eyes were staring at him with such sincerity that he almost couldn't bear to look away.

He gently brushed a hand against the taller blond's abused skin and sighed.

" You know, in all my life, no one has ever stood up for me the way you did." Arthur smiled, a small smile filled with melancholy and sadness.

Alfred brought up both of his hands and cupped Arthur's face.

" I'm so sorry, I …. "

Arthur cut him short with a shake of his head, the British swallowed down the lump that was starting to form in his throat.

" My parents… they do not care. To them, I'm a mistake." Alfred's chest tightened in pain as Arthur's beautiful green eyes started to suspiciously brighten.

" My parents, they never loved each other. They had had sex, my father was eighteen and my mother was barely seventeen at that time. She got pregnant, accidently." Arthur glanced away, trying to fight the tears that begged to be shed.

" Artie…" Alfred took Arthur's pale hands in his own and squeezed. " you don't have to tell-"

" No please, just let me.. I…I want to tell you."

Alfred nodded his head and offered the British an encouraging smile.

" My mother's parents were Catholics and they threatened to have my father arrested if he didn't take responsibility. So, against their will, my parents got married as soon as they graduated. After two years, they divorced. My mother remarried and so did my father. Even since, I've been living with my father and his wife. They have a daughter together; they shower her with all the love and the attention in the world, and me… I'm still as invincible as ever."

Arthur laughed; a dry laugh lacing with bitterness.

" You know, the worst of it all is that feeling, that horrible feeling of not belonging, of being stranger in your own home. When you family is not your family anymore."

Arthur bit down at his lips, trying to keep the tears bottled inside but even his self-control failed him. Fresh hot tears raced down his cheeks and soft whimpers begin to escape his trembling lips.

Arthur's heartbreaking tears cut a knife through Alfred's chest. Pain like no other clenched around his heart, he felt his own eyes water as he moved forward and engulfed the smaller blond in his arms.

Arthur's hands clenched around Alfred's jacket as he found himself cocooned in the American's comforting warmth. He buried his face against Alfred's firm chest and cried in abandon.

Alfred buried his nose in Arthur's golden hair and inhaled softly. He rubbed his hands back and forth on the green-eyed's back, soothing him.

Alfred didn't realize for how long they stayed like that, in each other arms, until the school bell rung, signaling the beginning of the first period.

Arthur slowly pulled himself out of Alfred's arms and sniffed. His eyes, nose and cheeks were covered with a soft layer of red. His blond eyelashes were still dripping with droplets of tears.

Alfred brushed one large hand against Arthur's flushed cheeks. He tenderly wiped away the remaining tears. Then, he leaned over and dropped a chaste kiss on each of Arthur's eyelids.

" Feel better? " He softly asked, his face barely inches away from Arthur's.

" Yes.. " Arthur chuckled " Surprisingly, I do…"

Alfred smiled brightly. He, playfully, brushed his nose against Arthur's who let out another soft chuckle of his. Its sound was melodic and musical to Alfred's ears.

" I like the sound of your laugh much better. You could use it more often."

Arthur blushed and glanced away.

" I never knew you were the blushing type." Alfred teased and earned himself a glare from Arthur, who tried to make it look threatening but failed.

" I'm not ! " Arthur denied with a flushed face and Alfred couldn't help but laugh louder.

Alfred rose to his feet and offered Arthur his hand.

" It's time for class, we better not be late. We wouldn't want to spend our morning at dear Olga's office. Would we ? "

Arthur's face frowned at the mention of the principal's name and Alfred snickered.

" Definitely not ."

Arthur took Alfred hand and rose. The American's hand felt big and warm against his own and Arthur smiled.

Alfred's warmth felt so good and his mere presence made Arthur feel safer, livelier. He yearned to have to the taller blond closer and closer, for always.

If only he could keep reminding himself that it was just acting. Neither of them were gay. Furthermore, The American only thought of him as a friend and nothing more.

Now if only he would know why that single thought made his chest tighten and his smile fade away ?

Just, Why ?

* * *

><p>Opening his locker, Feliciano gathered whatever books he needed for the first period and shut it close.<p>

He checked to make sure he had the right books when he noticed his history book. He opened it and flipped through its pages until he found the letter nested within.

It's the love letter he wrote for Ludwig last night. He wanted to give it the German this morning but because of the fight that took place in the hall, he kept it.

He though he'd give it to him during the lunch break.

Feliciano's hands clenched around the letter and he started to wonder if he truly had the courage to confess at all.

He knew it was simple. Go to Ludwig's lunch table, ask for a word with him, give him the letter and then go back to his business but easier said than done.

His hands still shook with nervousness and uncertainty whenever he thought of the simple idea of talking to Ludwig.

God, he couldn't even look the blond in the eye let alone speak to him !

" Come on , we're going to be late ! " Feliciano flinched, taking off guard.

He turned around to find his twin brother's eyes looking back at him, irritation lurking in deep pools of chocolate-brown.

" Are done yet ? " Lovino raised one perfectly-arched brown eyebrow at him, hands settled atop of his hips.

Feliciano sighed. It was just Lovino being his usually grumpy self.

" yup, " Feli tried to offer his brother a cheerful smile only to have Lovino frown back at him. _Not working, as always_, _Might as well give it up._

" Let's go then."

The Italian twins strode toward their classroom in silence until Lovino reluctantly decided to break it.

" I met that Spanish bastard yesterday."

Feliciano noticed the way Lovino's face slightly flushed but he wasn't sure if it was out of anger, annoyance or maybe, something else.

" Who ?" the younger of the two furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

" You know the bastard who moved next door to ours, two weeks ago. " Lovino clarified with an almost bitter tone.

An image of a tall, tan, green-eyed teen flashed through Feliciano's mind.

" Ah ! You mean Antonio ?"

" Whatever." Lovino's eyes glimmered with something akin to anger " How come you know his name ? I take it you two are well acquainted then ?"

Feliciano didn't like the way his brother was addressing him. Lovino's tone sounded unpleasantly accusing.

" He is a nice guy. He took care of Mila when she injured her leg. " Feliciano replied referring to their one-month old kitten.

" He didn't take care of Mila ! He stole her !" Lovino's voice rose heatedly drawing some of the students' attention to them.

" Don't yell." Feliciano whispered, Lovino snorted in contempt.

" First of all, Antonio didn't steal Mila or anything. She was wandering around in his parents' garden and fell off the apple tree. She injured her leg and he bandaged it for her. He gave her some milk and fish and then handed her back to mom."

" So, now it's me who comes off as the bad guy, huh ?" Lovino hissed.

Feliciano's eyes widened as he stared back at his older twin. He felt his own jaws as they began to clench in aggravation.

" Jesus Lovino, You know what ? Forget it … just drop it, OK ? "

Feliciano sped up his steps, trying to get away from his brother so he could cool off.

Lovino caught up with him in no time.

" I'm sorry, ok ! " Feli stopped and glanced back at his twin. Lovino averted his eyes away, avoiding eye-contact. " That was uncalled for…"

Feli sighed defeatedly. He knew he couldn't stay mad at Lovino, no matter what.

" Want to tell me something then ?" He encouraged his twin knowing well that Lovino had more to say.

" It's just… I don't like him." Lovino admitted quietly " He pisses me off, something about him makes my blood boil. He always manages to make me feel so….so….."

" So… ?" Feliciano cajoled softly.

" Bothered ? I don't know. Really Feli, I just… I don't know !" Lovino's flushed face turned a shade darker, his eyes were restless as they tried to look at anything but at Feliciano.

Feliciano smiled gently. He took his brother's hands in his and squeezed.

" It's okay, Lovi. Maybe once you get to know Antonio, you will come to like him. Just give him a chance ,OK ? He's really nice, you could be friends."

Lovino's eyes slowly lifted up and met Feli's. The older twin sighed.

" Okay, I will try."

" Great ! " Feliciano smiled brightly then reached for Lovino's wrist, urging him to walk faster. " Let's hurry or else, we'll end up in Olga's office and believe me, that's the last thing you'd ever want ."

" Please, don't even say it !"

Feliciano just laughed.

As they were about to enter the classroom, Lovino squeezed his younger brother's hand tighter and offered Feli one of his rare smiles.

" I'm sorry about what I said before." Feliciano wanted to ask for a clarification when Lovino added hastily. " About Ludwig. You should confess, you don't know. Maybe he will agree to go out with you."

Feliciano smiled sadly and looked away.

" I don't think so."

Lovino leaned closer, patting his younger's twin shoulder.

" It doesn't hurt to hope. You never know."

Feli gazed back at dark brow eyes and for the first time, he saw understanting and compassion shining brightly through them.

He inched closer and gave Lovino a brief hug.

" Thank you, Lovi."

He felt it as Lovino hugged him back, almost tentatively at first then more openly.

" You're always welcome, _fratellino_."

* * *

><p><strong>How was it ? I hope you liked it ! more to come soon.<strong>

**Please don't forget to review ^_^**


	5. I've Been Waiting

**Here's it is, the fifth chapter !**

**Sorry for taking so long, I was very busy lately with college and exams I haven't had the time to write so forgive me once again for the delay.**

**This chapter is for **_**PabutteGo**_**, I hope you enjoy it sweetie ^_^**

**Pairing in this chapter :**

**Feliciano ( Italy ) x Ludwig( Germany)**

**I own nothing but the storyline.**

* * *

><p>The bell ring, it was lunch time.<p>

Feliciano could feel his heart fluttering inside his chest like a caged humming-bird, Anxious and queasy.

He bit down on his already-abused bottom lip and willed himself to take a deep breath. He stood to gather his notebooks; he watched his own hands as they shook uncontrollably. They couldn't even grip the books properly.

The Italian sighed, deep and long. He leaned his forehead softly against his history book and prayed silently for strength.

Feli was barely able to stand, even his knees felt weak and useless underneath him. He wanted so badly to get this thing over and done with. He wanted his cheerful and idiotically jovial life back.

Ever since he fell in love with Ludwig, his emotions were so out of place, his life turned upside down. He couldn't even be himself. Oh God, What love could do to you !

_Talk about Les Chagrins d'amour…. Damn !_

Feli's hands tightened around the book as he summoned all the bravery found within his young soul.

_Enough of this ! just man up and do it ! Yes Feli, you CAN do it. _

Feli exhaled as he felt his own determination come forth.

_OK, Now or Never !_

With a confidence he rarely possessed, the young Italian strode toward the Hall.

He stood before his locker, unlocked it and placed his books inside, except for the one and only history book.

He opened it, flipping pages until he caught a glimpse of his letter. He brushed his hands hesitantly against the front white cover and the neatly written "_To Ludwig"_.

_This is it, Feli. NO more thinking, no more doubts, no more hesitation ! _

Feli took the letter out and placed it over his heart. He could feel his breath coming faster as if all the air in the room was not enough. He put the history book back inside, this time without the letter, and closed his locker.

He cast a glance at the hall and noted as it started to fill with students.

He was about to take a step forward when a hand tapped his shoulder gently. He looked down at the shorter blond teen in front of him.

" Hi, Matthew." He offered the best cheerful smile he could muster.

The Canadian's face brightened. He offered back a sweet smile of his own.

" Hi Feli, how are you ?" Matt greeted, his voice as soft as ever.

" I'm good, and you ?"

" I'm fine. I wanted to ask you if you are going to stop by the Art club this afternoon."

Matthew was the vice-president of the Art club of the school and he was the one who first suggest for Feliciano to join in.

" I don't know, I-hmm-I haven't decided yet, I have something important to do …."

Feli wasn't sure he could show his face to anyone if Ludwig was to reject him, which was the most predictable outcome. He would likely bury his face in his pillow at home and cry himself out until he'd fall in a blissfully-deep slumber.

" Oh, it's okay. We will meet another time." Matt smiled and squeezed Feli's writ gently. His eyes lingering on the letter nestled in Feli's hands.

" And good luck with whatever that you have to do." The small Canadian winked and took off.

_So even Matt knew ?! Was he always THAT obvious ?_

Lightly, Feli shook his head at his own musing and took off.

* * *

><p>Ludwig leaned against his chair, hands folded neatly against his chest. From the corners of his eyes, he could see his obnoxious brother as he chattered incessantly in the lunch room about some big-breasted girl he banged last night. Ludwig shook his head disapprovingly at his white-headed brother.<p>

Gilbert was getting worse, if that could be possible. The Prussian wasted most of his time partying around and screwing everything that moved and what little was left of it; he spent playing for his band, Moonless. Ludwig was tired of saving his brother's ass every single time. If Gilbert was to fail this year, which was predictable, Ludwig would wash his hands off of him for once and for all.

Ludwig sighed and looked up, letting his eyes roam idly around the crowded lunch room.

Suddenly, his steel-blue eyes caught an usual movement at the huge entrance door. A group of tall boys towered over a smaller teen. Their laughing voices dripped with crudeness and hostility.

Ludwig's golden eyebrows furrowed in discontent. Bullying, as it is, knew no boundaries. He pushed back his chair and stood. Gilbert continued to chatter, oblivious.

With confident strides, Ludwig marched toward the herd of laughing fools, his expression darkening with every step he took.

Once he was close enough, the big German let his eyes examine the scene before him.

He stared down at a group of improperly-dressed punks who were verbally harassing a shorter brown-haired boy. One of the punks, probably their assumed leader, was holding a paper or maybe a letter in his hands. The punk was laughing irritatingly as he swayed the letter back and forth before the small brunet who tried futilely to reach for it.

Ludwig caught the helpless look in the brunet's eyes and something Inside him snapped. He grabbed the leader punk from the back of his collar and uplifted him until his feet were inches away from the floor. The punk let out a very un-manly squall as he struggled fruitlessly against Ludwig's iron grip. The rest of the group fled so quickly as if their bottoms were on fire.

The hanging punk looked up at the German and his eyes instantly rounded in dread

" Captain Ludwig…" the leader punk murmured in awe as if he sought to confirm the truth Ludwig was indeed there.

The punk automatically handed the letter to Ludwig and casted his eyes down to the floor.

" I believe there's something you ought to say to the young man right there." Ludwig stressed his meaning by tightening his grip around the punk's collar. The bully's eyes moved restlessly from Ludwig's feet to the brunet's face, then he mumbled a quiet 'sorry'.

" I don't think he heard that." Ludwig insisted watching the punk as he swallowed anxiously.

" I'm sorry. "

" Goot." Ludwig nodded curtly and loosened his grip. Faster than lightening, the punk jumped to the floor and fled through the watching crowds.

Ludwig smirked at the coward's retreating form then his eyes fell on the harassed brunet. Almost immediately Ludwig's features softened. The boy had hair the color of hazel and eyes that shone like pools of honey. That was something so eerily familiar about the boy but Ludwig just couldn't put his finger on it.

He was short, probably five feet six and currently shaking as a leaf.

Seeing the smaller guy like that, so vulnerable and so fearful, tugged at the German's heart. Ludwig fought the irrational urge to wrap the brunet in the protective cocoon of his arms so that fear won't find a way to creep inside the teen's heart.

The brunet's smooth-looking bangs covered most of his face as he bent his head down. It looked as if he was begging for the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

Without a single thought, Ludwig strode toward the teen. He hesitated for a second then leaned over to gently land one large hand on the brunet's quivering shoulder.

The shoulder underneath his hand went stiff instantly. Ludwig took a step closer. For the first time in his life, the German wasn't sure of what to do, he knew his body could make him pretty intimidating and the last thing he ever wanted was to scare the brunet away.

Ludwig decided that he should just do what his guts told him to. Slowly, he took the brunet's trembling hand in his and placed the crumpled letter inside the smaller teen's sweaty palm.

" I believe this is yours." Ludwig tried to make his naturally-gruff voice come out as soft as possible.

The brunet slowly lifted his head up. A touch of red spread through the smaller teen's cheek and traveled up to his ears. His eyes shone with an almost ethereal beauty, so light and so warm as if the sun rose and fell in those endless pools of bright brown.

Ludwig was transfixed, something about the brunet's eyes held him captive, totally incapable of breaking away. He tried to form words but his throat failed to let them out. He felt himself unconsciously lean closer. It was as if he wished to plunge deep into these honey-brown pools and get himself lost in their warmth.

The brunet blinked questioningly and Ludwig realized that he was staring for far too long. He cleared his throat nervously and took as step back.

Something akin to disappointment flashed through the beautiful brown depth of the brunet's eyes but disappeared just as quickly.

Ludwig's blue gaze traveled back to the smaller guy's slender frame and suddenly his eyes zeroed on the cover of the forgotten letter. There in neat letters was his name _" To Ludwig"_.

_could it be ... ? It can't be or... can it ?_

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger ? I know I'm evil hoo hoo !<strong>

**I know the chapter is too short but I've already started the sixth chapter so don't worry, it will be uploaded soon.**

**Please don't forget to reviewwwwwww ! Pleassssse ^_^**


	6. Pieces Of My Heart

**I know guys it's been nearly three months or more since my last update and I'm truly sorry for the delay. I've been having some personal problems recently and I hope you're not angry with me. For those who are, forgive me, it was out of my hand.**

**Here's the sixth chapter. I hope you enjoy it like the others. It's a tribute for my dear followers and for the ones who thought that this fanfic was good enough to be given a review.**

**Pairing : Germany ( Ludwig) x Italy ( Feliciano)**

**Warning : OOCness…sorry **

**Rating : PG 13 **

_I do not own any of the characters, sadly._

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIX<strong>

" _**Pieces of my heart" **_

Feli couldn't stop shaking, his knees threatened to fall from underneath him. Goosebumps traveled over his skin and a thick lump formed inside his throat making it impossible for him to produce words.

Ludwig just stood few feet away from him, his intense blue gaze burning a hole through the thin cover of the letter.

_He saw it ! oh god, he saw it !_

Feli's heart beat so hard against his chest that he feared it would pop out of ribcage and pool down at Ludwig's feet.

_Please go, please ignore me, please leave… just please ! _

The Italian prayed over and over, his hands clenching tighter around the letter, almost ruining it in the process.

He held his breath and waited for the ground to split and bury him within its confines. With eyes cast down, Feliciano took a step back. His restless gaze searched for an escape route almost frantically.

Once his anxious eyes fell on the entrance door, Feli surged forward. He felt like a desperate man running down a dark tunnel toward the bright opening by the end.

Before he could reach it, a strong hand landed itself on his slender forearm, gripping it firmly and making him freeze to the very root of his feet.

" Please, don't go." Ludwig's voice sent an electric chill down Feli's body. So deep and husky with a hint of thick German accent, it resounded through the Italian's very being.

" I will not hurt you." The almost pleading tone of Ludwig's voice pushed Feli to lift his head up. Icy blue eyes met his.

A tiny reassuring smile graced the handsome German's lips. He looked down at Feliciano with an almost tender expression.

Relief and something else washed over the young Italian's soul. He couldn't explain it but it was as if something inside him was finally set at ease.

Ludwig extended one large hand toward Feli. He gazed down at it, a little bit unsure. The young Italian shifted his gaze back to Ludwig whose smile grew a little wider in encouragement.

Deciding to follow his heart, Feliciano placed his much smaller inside Ludwig's. Almost instantly, warmth sped like lightning through his veins. It pooled down his cheeks, painting them with a soft shade of red. Ludwig squeezed Feli's hand gently, a gesture meant to sooth.

Feli smiled despite his anxiety. He couldn't believe it, Ludwig was _actually_ holding his hand ! A truth he used to dream and wish for every night.

" Can we, maybe, look for somewhere else more private ?"

Only then did Feli notice the preying eyes of the other students. Ludwig's presence made him forget everything and everyone else. The fact that he was standing at the entrance door of a very crowded lunch room totally flew past him.

Feli looked back at the German and nodded. Still hand in hand, Ludwig guided Feli to the Astrology club room. It was empty and quiet, the commotion of the lunch room sounded distant behind the closed door.

Ludwig took a seat right next to the window and nodded for Feli to take the one across from him. Seating face to face, Ludwig took Feli's slender hand in his once again and placed it over the small desk between them.

" I believe that the letter you wrote is addressed to me, is it not ?"

Feli felt his cheeks heat under Ludwig's direct gaze but he knew he must gather enough courage to answer back.

" Yes. I thought…" Feli paused, he took in a shaky breath " I wanted to give it to you after lunch but—but Lukas and his gang stole it from me. " Feli started to feel his throat close in with bitter anger and hurt.

" I begged them to give it back but they kept laughing and they made fun of my feelings, they called me names and—and.."

Tears started to silently stream down Feliciano's cheeks, his lips couldn't stop trembling. He wanted to hold back, to not look weak and stupid in front of Ludwig but even his emotions betrayed him.

Feliciano pulled his hand away from Ludwig's and brought it over his face. He wanted to hide behind his hands so that the German wouldn't see how pathetic he was. He never wished for Ludwig to see him like this, he wanted to disappear somewhere where no one can find him and lick his fresh wounds in private.

A pair of large hands landed over his, they took his trembling hands in their warm and firm grip and pulled them away from his face.

Feliciano tightly shut his eyes, afraid of what he may see in Ludwig's blue orbs.

" Hey," Those large and warm hands cupped his face so tenderly, lifting his head up. Feli's eyes almost opened in their own at the gentle tone of the German's husky voice.

" It's okay," Ludwig whispered quietly, his strong fingers brushed softly against Feli's cheeks, wiping his hot tears away. " You should never be ashamed of your feelings."

A small sigh escaped Feli's lips as he unconsciously leaned into the big hand cupping his face. Ludwig's touch felt so gentle against his heated cheeks, soothing him like nothing else could ever do.

" Will you let me see it ?" Ludwig demanded with a smile, Feli furrowed his brows questioningly, " The letter. Will you let me take a look ?"

Feli opened his mouth to reply but words refused to form, he felt his face deeply heat once again, his eyes trying to look at anything else but Ludwig.

" You don't want to ?" Ludwig whispered.

Feli's hands tightened around Ludwig's almost as if he was afraid they would let go.

" No, I do, here." The brunet pulled the wrinkled letter out of his pocket and placed it tentatively on the German's large palm.

Feli's gaze dropped to his lap, watching his own restless fingers as they toyed with the hem of his blue shirt.

He still remembered every single word he wrote in that piece of paper. He had, in fact, learned them by heart. Every night, he would lie down on his bed and hold the letter against his heart. He would read the words out loud and repeat them under his breath like some sort of a personal mantra, then he'd caress the almost crumpled paper tenderly with his fingers, the way a lover would caress his beloved's skin.

Those weren't simple words inking a piece of white paper, those were little pieces of his heart; pieces he put on display for someone despite his fear, despite his uncertainties.

_**Dear Ludwig,**_

_I know this letter isn't the first not the last you'd find in your locker today but before you throw it away, I ask of you to spare it a few minutes of your time and read it. Don't worry; it's not long, just a couple of words I always wanted to tell you._

_I'm in love with you, yes I am. Nothing surprising about that, I bet you've heard it thousands times before._

_I'm not fooling myself, I know where I stand. I have no ulterior motives nor do I wish for anything more from you._

_I won't ask you to date me, I won't ask you to love me, I won't ask for anything. It's enough for me to have you read it, to have it said out loud, to have this weight lifted off my chest._

_I'm thankful to be simply set free._

_So please, give me my heart back for I don't know how to carry on without it._

_**Yours affectionately,**_

_**Feliciano Vagas.**_

* * *

><p>Some unfathomable fist clenched around Ludwig's heart. He stared down at those words for so long that the phrases blended together and he couldn't tell them apart.<p>

He didn't know why it felt as if those words had sharp fangs of their own, they pierced right through his chest and left him more shaken that he ever was before.

" You want me to give you your heart back ? " He didn't care that his usually confident voice came out shaky and atremble. He jerked his head up and locked his gaze directly with Feliciano.

Feli's warm chocolate eyes glimmered suspiciously in the dim room.

" I….." The brunet mouth opened and closed repeatedly but no words were formed.

" How do I do that, Feliciano ?" Ludwig pressed with a quiet tone, a tone that belied the storm raging within. " Tell me exactly how do I give you your heart back ?"

Feliciano closed his eyes for moment and let out a deep trembling sigh. A sigh so resigned that it sounded unbearably loud inside the quiet deserted room.

" I just … I just want to move on." The Italian licked his lips self-consciously.

" I want to get over it ." He swallowed and added in a quieter tone. " I want to get over _**you**_."

" So why don't you ?" Ludwig's words came out harsher than he intended. He watched as the brunet flinched at the edginess of his reply. Instantly, a wave of guilt washed over his chest.

" You don't think I tried ?!" Feliciano almost shouted and Ludwig blinked at the sudden outburst " I tried, God knows I tried. Over and Over and over !"

The Italian pushed the chair back hastily and rose to his feet. He glanced down at Ludwig, brown eyes drowning in seas of anguish.

" I loved you more that you can imagine. You've been the one… You've been the one ….." Feliciano paused and placed his trembling hand over his mouth. It was as if he was trying to keep the barely restrained sobs from escaping him.

He took in a shivering breath and began to pace back and forth across the room.

" I don't know how or when but I fell for you. Don't ask me why for I don't even know myself. Why you, Ludwig, of all people ? I keep asking, I keep wondering but then hearts do have minds of their own, don't they? " Feli paused and glanced down at his feet with glazed eyes.

" I knew from the very beginning that it's was a mistake, I knew I will end up hurt, I knew it all. Despite that, I went on loving you, dreaming of you and hoping so foolishly that you could be mine one day."

Feliciano let out a dry laugh that dripped with bitterness and Ludwig realized in that moment that he never wanted to hear it ever again. It did not suit the brunet; it did not suit him _**at all**_.

" I loved you from afar for three years. I couldn't help it, my heart would start to beat so fast the moment I'd see you, words would escape me, warmth would spread all over my body and my mind would simply go blank." Feli clenched his fists tightly around his shirt and gazed back at Ludwig " I know it's stupid, isn't it ?" he looked away just as his fists unclenched.

" But you see, it's not your fault, it never was. I'm not angry at you Ludwig, I am angry at myself. " The brunet slowly strode toward the black broad. He rested his back against it and sighed dejectedly.

" I'm sorry I lashed out at you. I'm truly sorry." Feliciano dropped his gaze down to his feet then looked up at Ludwig with bloodshot eyes. " I am sorry."

Feli used the hem of his sleeves to wipe off the tears that he didn't realize were streaming down his flushed cheeks.

Ludwig rose to his feet and strode toward the brunet. He paused to study the youth before him. Feliciano's face was flushed and tear-stained, his hands still trembling and his legs seemed to be barely able to keep him up.

Seeing the smaller teen so vulnerable, so weary called forth all sort of unexplainable feelings; protectiveness, tenderness and possessiveness. Things he never felt before for any other human being. He couldn't understand why but the sight of Feliciano's tears made him feel as if someone was stabbing him with a knife repeatedly right through his heart.

Taking Feli's trembling hands in his, he leaned over and rested his forehead against the brunet's.

Feli looked up at him with wide surprised eyes. Slowly, surprise melted into sorrow." I don't want your pity, Ludwig. I told you it was never your fault, it's my own. Forget I ever-" Gently, Ludwig placed a finger against Feli's lips, silencing him.

" You never give me the chance to answer you back, Feliciano."

" Huh ?" Feli's perfectly shaped brows furrowed in confusion.

" You just confessed to me and now it's my turn to reply. Right ?"

" But-"

" No buts, OK ? Just hear me out. Please."

" Ok."

" Good. You came to me, you wrote me a letter and confessed all assuming that I'd reject you and push you away. You thought that I will make fun of your feeling just like the way Lucas and his low-life thugs did."

" It's not-"

"It was written all over your face. Don't deny it."

Feli bit down his bottom lip nervously and sighed." It's true, I never thought you'd take my letter seriously."

" But I did." Ludwig placed his large hand over Feli's cheek and caressed it gently with his fingers." I don't care about all those assumptions you had in this pretty head of yours for the past three years."

Feli blushed and Ludwig's smile grew wider. He leaned closer to drop a chaste kiss on Feli's temple then he whispered softly into the teen's ear. " I care about the now, I care about the feelings you stir up inside me, feelings which I've never experienced before."

Ludwig felt as Feliciano almost melted into his arms. The sweet press of Feli's body against his chest nearly blinded him with a powerful desire he never thought he could feel one day.

He buried his nose in Feliciano's light brown hair and inhaled deep. The scent of Jasmine and rain filled his nostrils and made him shiver.

" I want to give _**us**_ a chance. Feli."

" You don't mean that, I-"

" I do mean it. I mean every single word of it." The German lifted Feli's chin with tip of his fingers and looked intently at the Italian's hazel orbs . " The question that remains is, do you want to give _**us**_ a chance, _**Feli**_ ?"

* * *

><p><strong>How was that ? I hope it was not boring for u guys :**

**Rate and Review. Plz plz plz don't forget to reviewwww ! **

**If you guys would like to suggest some ideas for future chapters you can always pm me ^_^**

**Bye for now and don't forget to reviewwwwwwwww !**


	7. You and Only You

**Hi guys ! I'm back with the seventh chapter ! I hope you enjoy it :)**

**A thank you to all the wonderful reviewers for the encouragement and another for my lovely followers, this is for you all my dears ^_^**

**Pairing : France x Canada and China x Russia ( hinted ) **

**Rating : T ( there is a kiss scene ) **

**Warning : boy x boy ( don't like it, don't read )**

**Have fun XD**

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 7<span>**

**YAO'S POV**

Walking down the school hall, Yao laughed at his compan**io**_**n'**_**s**_** confessi**_**o**n**.**

" So, you mean you've actually told him you'd wait for him ? You, the pervert of all perverts ? I can't believe that I lived to witness this day."

Francis scratched his goatee and threw Yao a lopsided grin. " Yes. I know you believe that I'm only led by my dick but that's not entirely true. You see I just hadn't found the right person to settle for yet."

" You mean after you cruised your way through half of the freshmen, the sophomores and most of the female seniors? Now you suddenly have decided to settle down ?" Yao countered, his tone as sarcastic as he felt.

" I admit that I went a little over the top but-"

" A little ?" Yao smirked knowingly.

Francis chuckled, defeated. " OK, maybe a lot. But what I feel right now is nothing like I've ever experienced before."

Yao wanted really to laugh at how un-typical Francis sounded at that moment but he held back as he watched Francis's usually-smug grin melted into a gentle smile.

" You know Yao, Mathew is different. There is this something about him…. I just can't help wanting him. " Francis's features softened and his clear blue eyes almost glimmered. " He is special."

Yao's breath caught is his throat. _Oh God, Francis isn't joking. This is for real ! _

" Oh boy, the almighty Francis has fallen." Yao couldn't believe it. Francis ? The insatiable Casanova of the entire school ? The end of the world must be closer that he thought.

Francis looked straight into Yao's eyes and smiled. " I guess he did after all."

Yao tried to get over his initial shock as he fumbled for words. " so… what are going to do now ?"

Francis sighed " Well, I asked him out and we've had few dates but he still want to keep it discreet."

" You mean no one knows ? Please don't tell me he is a closet case." Yao sure hoped he was not, that will certainly complicate things.

" No, he's out. His parents are quite liberal." Francis carded a hand through his golden locks, a gesture he only did when he had a lot on his mind. " He just doesn't want the school to know."

" And why not ?" Yao felt confused as hell.

" Yao, Mathew had been bullied throughout middle school. He doesn't want a repeat of that in high school and we all know that high school is a hell lot nastier than middle school and college combined."

" So that is it ? You are going to keep it secret but for how long exactly ?" Yao didn't mean for his tone to come off as accusing but he couldn't help it. He couldn't see how they could do it for two years more to come. No kissing, no holding hands in school, no endearments of any sort. Nothing.

Francis let out a long deep breath and leaned against Yao's locker. For a moment there, he looked so weary that Yao wanted to brush the entire conversation off.

" I know what you are thinking, Yao. You think I like it ? Well, I don't. I hate it Yao, I wish if I could hold him close, kiss the life out of him and make the entire school know who he belongs to but I can't. I promised I won't rush him, that we will take it slow, that I won't do anything he is not comfortable with. I can't break my promise. If I do, I will lose him." Francis looked at Yao with eyes that pleaded for understanding, eyes that made Yao feel as guilty as hell.

" I'm sorry, Francis. I had no right. You just do whatever you have to." Yao wanted to smack himself for his insensitivity.

" Hey," Francis called softly. He leaned over until his forehead rested against Yao's " You did nothing wrong, you just want me to be happy and that's your way of showing me that you care. You are the best friend I could ever ask for and I wouldn't trade you for the world, you hear me ? " Francis brushed a hand through Yao's silky black hair, ruffling it affectionately. " Are we cool, Panda boy ?"

Yao couldn't help but chuckle at that silly nickname Francis invented for him. He was about to counter with one witty comment of his when a throat clearing startled them both.

Yao jerked back, looking for the source of that sound and his eyes settled on the object of Francis' affections. Matthew stood a few feet away from them, his eyes darted back and forth between Francis and the floor, his face was slightly paler and he looked as uncomfortable as they come.

" Oh…..I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.." The Canadian swallowed and took a step back " I will just go."

Matthew turned around and practically run out of the hall but not before Yao caught the mist that formed over the blond's violet eyes.

" Oh my god Francis ! He misunderstood. Go after him, go !" Yao shouted pushing the taller blond to move.

" oh, hell.." Francis cursed under his breath and took after Matthew, running so fast as that Yao feared for a moment that the French's feet would catch fire.

_Could this day get any worse ?_

* * *

><p><strong>MATTHEW'S POV<strong>

Matthew's vision was blinded with tears. Everything looked so damn blurry that he couldn't see a thing. He angrily wiped them away with the sleeves of his jacket but the damned tears kept pouring out of his eyes.

He could hear the familiar footsteps of Francis getting closer and closer. He didn't want to talk, not now, maybe never. He just wanted to be somewhere private where he could cry himself out in peace, hopefully until there would be no more freaking tears to shed.

Oh God, he was so stupid. He kept denying Francis, stalling for time, saying he wanted to take it slow but look where that got him, Francis must have had enough. Who was he fooling ? Who would wait two freaking months to finally have sex with their date ? He was a coward. Francis has seen right through his previous false bravado when he pretended that he was ready for whatever his boyfriend wanted. Truth to be told, he was not ready and maybe he will never be. He couldn't even get past the fact that Francis has chosen his scrawny ass over everyone else, he knew without a doubt that the sexy French could have anyone he wanted with just a flick of his finger. Yet, Francis chose him. And look what he have done, he ruined it.

What was he expecting ? that Francis would remain utterly faithful to him when he couldn't even get anything from him ? Of course , if he couldn't get it from Matthew, he will get it from someone else. Someone else like that beautiful Chinese guy who Francis seemed to be very fond of.

He couldn't compare to Yao, he knew he never could. Maybe Francis was just toying with him, maybe he never meant anything of what he said to Matthew.

But ...

" _Je t'aime, bébé."_

His eyes shone with so much sincerity when he told Matthew he loved him… The eyes do not lie, or do they ?

Or maybe Francis was just a great actor…

Matthew cursed as he felt his eyes fill up with more tears.

_Damn it !_

Matthew yelped as a strong hand gripped his forearm tightly, bringing him to sudden halt.

He almost tripped himself over but another hand wrapped itself around his slender waist, catching him before he fell over. He felt Francis' broad and warm chest against his back and he almost sighed.

Francis' arms joined at his waist, holding closer, cocooning him with warmth and security. For a moment, all of Matthew's worries and doubts flew out of the window as he cherished the feeling of being held by the man of his dreams.

" Bébé, je t'en prie, ne m'échappes pas. Mon chéri, ce n'était rien, tu as mal compris. Yao est seulement un ami. Je le considère un frère et rien de plus. Je tu jure c'est la vérité. » **

_( Baby, I beg you, don't run away from me. My dear, it was nothing, you've misunderstood. Yao is just a friend. I consider him a brother and nothing more. I swear to you it's the truth. )_

Francis whispered heatedly against Matthew's ear, his hold of Matthew tightened with every word, it was as if he was afraid Matthew would slip away.

Matthew gazed down at Francis' arms, they were firmly locked around his waist but they also were… trembling. As if they had a mind of their own, his hands moved slowly to cover Francis'. They felt so warm and so large against his own. His lover landed a gentle kiss on Matthew's temple.

" J'avais peur, Francis. J'avais peur de te perdre. J'avais pensé que tu en avais marre de moi. »** Matthew whispered back.

_( I was afraid, Francis. I was afraid of losing you. I thought you've tired of me.)_

Swiftly, Francis turned Matthew around, crushing him against his chest. He gazed at his younger lover with eyes so intense that made Matthew's entire body shiver.

« Jamais, mon amour. Jamais ! »** _( Never, my love. __Never !) _

" Do you mean that Francis ? Do you really love me ? Please tell me the truth, whatever it is." Matthew's small hands curled tightly around Francis' jacket, desperation written all over his face. He begged with his eyes, he wanted to know, no, he _**needed**_ to know more than he needed his next breath.

" I know I've always come off as the insatiable young man who changes lovers like he changes shirts. A young man incapable of love and commitment, a young man who is always on the hunt for newest conquest, a young man who discards his lovers the moment he got bored with them."

François' beautiful blue eyes softened as he brushed his palm tenderly against Matthew's tear-stained cheek.

" I almost believed it, I almost believed that I am nothing but that young man I let everyone see… until I met you. You shook my entire world Matthew without even knowing it. Your beautiful eyes, your sweet smile, your hair, your voice, the way you speak, the way you walk… everything about you called to me. That moment, I realized my eyes could only see you and no one else but you."

Matthew felt his own eyes water once again but this time as tears streamed down his face, he didn't even try to wipe them away. They were tears of joy, of relief, tears of a new beginning without clouds of doubts and insecurities.

" Francis, " Matthew whispered as he buried his face against his lover's chest, his slender arms wrapped around Francis' solid back and squeezed. " Je t'aime."

" Je t'aime aussi, mon chéri. » Francis replied , holding Matthew even closer. He hid his face against Matthew's sandy-colored hair and inhaled. A shudder surged through Francis' body and traveled down Matthew's body too.

" I'm sorry I made wait for so long." Matthew murmured as he tried to stand on the tips of his toes. He placed a small kiss on Francis' soft lips and snugly tucked his head under his taller lover's chin.

" Matthew ?" Francis' eyes were questioning, but that glimmer of hope in them was Matthew's undoing. He couldn't fight this anymore, he couldn't fight it because he wanted it too, if not more.

" Kiss me, Francis." Matthew stared straight into Francis' blue orbs. He knew Francis wouldn't resist it.

" But baby, we are in the middle of the school hall and students are—"

Matthew didn't care anymore. If the entire school were to find out then be it. He won't fight what he wanted anymore and he denied Francis for so long because of his misplaced insecurities and cowardice but now he will no longer deny what he and Francis craved : a committed relationship without fear and without hiding. He wanted the entire world to know that Francis is his and that he's off the market for good.

" Kiss me Francis, " Matthew repeated with much more confidence and insistence.

Francis smiled, his signal of giving in."And who am I to ever deny you anything ?"

Matthew couldn't help the heat that spread across his cheeks at the seductive tone of Francis's voice. His older lover stared at him smirking knowingly.

_Smug bastard, he knew what his voice could do to me…_

Francis landed a hand on the small back of Matthew's waist while he used the other to tenderly cup his younger lover's jaw.

Almost tentatively, Francis leaned closer until mere inches separated his lips from Matthew's. Closing his eyes, Matthew felt the butterflies of sweet anticipation and desire danced over stomach, almost uncontrollably.

Matthew felt his entire body tremble as Francis's lips finally brushed against his. The meeting of their lips almost took Matthew's breath away with its tenderness but he wanted more, he hungered for more.

He unconsciously parted his lips and Francis took up the opportunity to enter his tongue. Francis's tongue drove deeper inside Matthew's mouth, tasting him everywhere. Then that wicked tongue touched his own, inviting it for an erotic dance it never experienced before.

Their tongues entangled around each other like two lovers who couldn't stand to be apart. Pleasure like no other surged through Matthew's spine, making him shiver in Francis's arms.

Oh, sweet heaven, he wanted more.

Francis's tongue retreated slowly and licked at Matthew's bottom lip, Francis took that lip between his teeth pulling it gently before biting into it. Matthew swore that he melted into the ground with all the pleasurable sensations cursing through his body from that single gentle bite.

Francis slowly pulled away and whispered against Matthew's ear. " Did you like it ?"

Matthew struggled to get past the drugged state his brain settled in. " Huh ?"

Francis chuckled " I guess that's my answer then."

Francis rested his forehead against his lover's and rubbed his nose against Matthew's affectionately, a gesture that draw a soft chuckle from Matthew.

" You have no idea how much I adore you, chéri."

" I kind of started to know." Matthew smiled.

" eww, you two ! get a room ! "

Matthew chuckled as he watched Yao pass them by, a faked grimace of disgust on his face.

" Maybe you should too ! With that big Russian of yours and—" Francis couldn't finish his sentence and Yao was hot on his heels, running toward the taller blond.

" You disgusting bastard ! I will show you !" Yao screamed at the top of his lungs and Francis took off, a teasing smirk painted his lush lips. Matthew couldn't help it, his mouth busted out with loud laughs while he held his stomach as it started to ach.

_This is going to be so much fun…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>SO guys, did you enjoy it ? I hope you did. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW !<strong>_

_** IT's really your encouragement guys that keeps me going :D**_

_** I promise to do my best for the next chapter ^_^ see you !**_


	8. Need You

**_Hi guys_**

**_I know it has been ages since I've last updated and I'm truly sorry for the delay. Life kept very busy the last few months and I couldn't find the time to write._**

**_This chapter is the longest so far and I hope I will be able to make it up to you with it. Please don't forget to review and rate. I will be waiting ;)_**

**_Pairing : US X UK ( Alfred x Arthur)_**

**_Rating : M ( this chapter contains a sex scene.)_**

**_Warning : Boy x Boy ( don't like it, don't read it )_**

**_Disclaimer : I own nothing. The characters belong to their original owner._**

* * *

><p><strong>Arthur's POV <strong>

As the bell rung, Arthur stood up and started to gather his belongings much like everyone else around him. He slipped his schoolbag on his back and made it out of the stifling classroom.

The British quietly sailed his way through the sea of students marching down the hall. He tried to avoid the passing shoulders brushing his own, sometimes not so gently.

His cell phone vibrated inside his black jeans' pocket and he paused to get it out.

It was a text message… from _Alfred_.

Without his consent, his treacherous heart started to hummer wildly against his chest, the name flashing through the screen as the obvious culprit of his sudden unease.

He tried to ignore the frenzied beats of his heart but it seemed to have a mind of its own. Like an affection-deprived puppy, it leapt happily at the slightest sign of attention from its master.

'_How depressing…'_

Arthur sighed and pressed the " open" button.

_**Hi Artie ! How's it goin' ? Did you finish class ?**_

_**I've just finished P.E, I'm waiting for you at the gate. Don't take the bus ! I will drive home babe ;) **_

_**Ps : miss ya :***_

Arthur felt a sudden rush of heat crawling over his cheeks, unannounced and volatile. Something within his chest tightened, making the air in the hall suddenly seem unable to fill up his lungs. Breathy sighs escaped his trembling lips as he stared yearningly at his phone's screen.

'**babe…miss ya…' **

Those words kept moving around before his eyes and it almost seemed as if they were alive, dancing around the screen and whispering themselves to his fleshed ear.

Unconscientiously, the blond's shaky hands brought the phone to his mouth, his lips lightly pressing themselves against the cold solid screen.

A delicious shiver traveled through his body and his eyes closed on their own. An image of a tall, blond young man flashed across his mind's eye. The image was smiling right back at him, clear blue eyes and a beautiful, familiar toothy grin.

The image kept getting closer and closer, Arthur's breathe quickened. Suddenly, large warm hands were held open to him. He looked down at those open wide palms and then up at the face of his image and found endless pools of blue gazing back at him, the gentleness swimming in those beautiful azure orbs stunned him. He was never looked at that way, not by anyone and not even by his own parents.

Mist clouded the perfect image, making it turn blurry all of sudden. Arthur panicked, his eyes opening up only to find himself back at the school hall with his cell-phone pressed against his mouth.

Heat exploded all over his skin, realizing how silly he must've looked to anyone passing by. He cursed himself under his breath and went to place his phone back inside his pocket. However, he suddenly noticed the wetness clinging to its screen. Curious, he brought the device closer to his eyes only to realize his vision was indeed blurry. His hands traveled all over his face only to come up wet.

'_Wetness__**..**__Tears…those were tears, __**his**__ tears.' _

_Oh god…_

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred's POV <strong>

Sweaty and energized, Alfred jogged over to his red Lexus. His opened the front door, throwing his sports bag over the back seats. He smiled to himself as he closed the door and leaned over it.

Finally, the day was over. He will finally get to meet up with Arthur and have some fun hanging around.

He didn't care that he might have looked like a fool to others, grinning and chuckling all to himself but dammit, he was happy and so relieved !

He brought his cell out of his pocket and looked longingly at it. He knew Arthur wouldn't reply to the message he sent him earlier but the American couldn't help but hope for the opposite.

He was just about to open the car and get a can of diet Coke when he spotted a familiar blond head among the sea of students fluxing out of the school's gate.

His grin grew wider and his heart grew more and more anxious with every step Arthur took. As the blond advanced closer and closer, Alfred's hands became shakier. Every single muscle of his body vibrated with nerves and restlessness. It was almost as if he moved, he wouldn't be able to hold himself in check at sight of this blond teen. His chest felt heavy all of a sudden.

"_**wait…wait…What's going on ? What's this I'm feeling ?"**_

Before Alfred could analyze any of his feelings or justify them, Arthur was right in front him.

The blond's emerald eyes were cast down, staring at Alfred's hands instead of his face. Delicate pale hands were visibly tight around the strips of his school bag. His sandy blond hair shadowed the upper half of his face but Alfred couldn't miss the faint shade of pink painting the teen's very kissable cheeks.

The American's eyes roamed all over Arthur's body, taking everything in as if trying to commit every curve, every edge to eternal memory. In act of nervousness, Arthur bit down his lower lip. Instantly, a blazing heat of something unfathomable took residence inside Alfred's chest and spine at the sight of that one sweet, bruised, red lip.

Alfred stood stunned, shocked beyond belief by his own feelings.

' _**What in the world is going on ? What is this ? Why do I feel like I'm going to burn out just by looking at his lip ? '**_

Alfred looked away, hoping to escape from this dangerously hot fire raging inside his body and pooling down his spine.

' _**This is dangerous.."**_

Arthur seemed to be oblivious to Alfred's internal struggle, hiding away under golden bangs. He averted his eyes away every time they landed any close to the American's chest or neck.

Alfred's hands tightened in fists, helplessly clinging to any fragment of self-control. However, despite his best efforts, his eyes kept straying back to Arthur.

Something about the blond seemed to set his entire body on fire and make his heart goes all restless and crazy. He couldn't understand the hows and the whys but the blond definitely did it to him.

He cleared his throat and Arthur's green eyes jerked up, gazing right into his own. They stood like that for what seemed like a lifetime to Alfred, staring into each other's eyes silently. Breaths held and hearts beating wild, their gazes remained locked, not a single word was uttered but none was needed. Their eyes left nothing for their lips to speak.

" Hi.." The blond's soft-spoken greeting broke away the silence but not the sizzling heat dancing around both of them. Alfred sighed, was it in relief or was it disappointment ? He didn't know why but some part of him wanted the silence to stretch on forever, wanted to keep starting into those beautiful pools of emerald and get eternally lost in them. Words were absolutely overrated.

" Hi." Alfred greeted back. A tender smile, he couldn't fight off, stretched all over the American's lips. He moved to his car passenger's door and held it open for Arthur.

The blond's eyes glimmered with a touch of mirth and something else Alfred couldn't decipher. Then, Arthur steadily walked to the door, threw a brief thankful glance at Alfred and took his seat.

Alfred chuckled and closed the door. Through the window, the American winked at Arthur, who rolled his eyes exasperatedly in response, then run to his driving seat.

After settling down, Alfred started the car and took off. He tried to concentrate on the road ahead but he couldn't help but keep stealing glanced at the silent blond seating next to him. Arthur's eyes were glued to the window, idly watching the ever-changing scenery and his expression remained unreadable and solemn.

Alfred noticed the sudden rise of faint pink on Arthur's cheeks and struggled to fight off his urge to caress them. They looked so soft, so kissable and he wished if he could press his lips to that creamy delectable skin.

_Damn..Where did that come from ?_

" Stop it." Alfred looked right up at Arthur's very flushed, very heated face.

Confusion clouded Alfred's mind. " What ? Stop what ? "

Arthur shifted in seat, bringing himself face to face with Alfred. His face's flushed even more and his eyes glinted with heat and unease. Emerald turned into dark green, a storm seemed to take residence inside those beautiful depths and Alfred thought that he had never seen eyes so stunning, so arresting.

" Stop it ! you're doing it again."

The irritation in Arthur's voice snapped Alfred back to whatever conversation they were attempting to have.

" Doing it again ? I'm not doing anything, Artie."

Arthur's breathe quickened and his hands started to visibly shake.

" You keep staring at me, like that …it's making me uncomfortable.." . The moment the words were let out, Arthur instantly ducked his face down, escaping from Alfred's eyes.

" Oh..I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Alfred wanted to smack himself for how obvious he was being. He cursed his treacherous eyes for giving him away but then he was never good at hiding his feelings. Especially, those feelings that Arthur managed to effortlessly stir inside him. Alfred scratched his head awkwardly and let out a chuckle. " I promise I will try not to stare."

Arthur fidgeted in his seat then he finally looked up at Alfred. On their own accord, Alfred's eyes zeroed down on the smaller blond's lips. They opened and closed but no words escaped them. Their rosy-hued color could tempt the most devoted of men and Alfred ached for a taste.

_Shit.._

Alfred jerked his gaze away, catching himself at the last moment, he was afraid to cause Arthur any further unease.

" You were just staring again, at my lips. Weren't you ?"

_Busted. _

_Damn._

" Well, you see-" Alfred started, his mind fumbling for all the possible excuses he could offer but before he could speak them out, they escaped him.

Arthur was looking right at him, his blond perfectly-shaped eyebrows rose over his eyes questioningly, a mischievous smile tagged at his lips, then Alfred realized that the British were holding back laughter.

" You…" Alfred began, his tone mockingly threatening. The tension in the air slowly dissolved and then Arthur busted out laughing. The sound was music to Alfred's ears, full of mirth and ease, drawing a genuine smile out of him.

Alfred pulled the car over and moved quickly. In a matter of seconds, he got an armful of blond British Arthur, who was squirming away from his merciless tickling.

The sound of Arthur's laughter rang through the car, pleasing Alfred like no musical masterpiece ever could.

" oh..please…no more..I can't…. Alfred ! " Alfred tickled Arthur's sides even harder and earned more breathless laughter.

" Please.. Alfred, I give up ! No more ! " The American took that as his cue and stopped.

He grinned and gazed down at his victim. Arthur was a mess, a beautiful sexy mess. His face was still flushed, brushes of red painted his cheeks and neck, his lips glinted with remains of saliva. His golden-colored hair was led out in disarray against the car's seat and the first five buttons of his white school shirt were open, exposing the side of a creamy shoulder and a very delicious-looking collarbone. Alfred's throat went suddenly dry and an electric shiver of hunger coursed through his spine.

He leaned closer and rested his hands on either sides of where Arthur's head rested, boxing the blond in.

Arthur looked up at him, wordlessly. He didn't struggle , he didn't move away, he just kept staring into Alfred's eyes silently. Alfred's heart beat like a crazed humming-bird against his chest and breathing became more and more of a hardship with every second ticking by.

Tentatively, Alfred leaned closer and closer until the feel of his lips ghosted over Arthur's. Arthur's eyes felt impossibly close, a myriad of stunning colors. Flicks of gold danced within pools of emerald, a touch of hazel created a ring around the green and Alfred's couldn't breathe anymore.

_Beautiful, so fucking beautiful…_

Desire stormed inside him, violent and unforgiving. Without leaving any time for second thoughts, Alfred crashed his mouth to Arthur's. Soft pliant lips met his and the taste of nectar exposed all over his tongue.

_Jesus fucking Christ…_

He felt it rather than he heard it, the small needy whimper that Arthur let out. That sexy wanton sound drove Alfred mad and any attempts he had to hold himself back vanished. His mouth ravished Arthur's, waiting for that opening. When the smaller blond moaned again, Alfred took his chance and invaded Arthur's hot sweet coven with his tongue.

His tongue rushed to explore every spot, to savor every taste, neglecting nothing and memorizing all.

_So delicious..god dammit..so sweet.._

Arthur's tongue tentatively licked his own, shy and reluctant. Alfred's groin tightened at that brief timid touch. His tongue grew bolder and surrounded his soon-to-be lover's, inviting it an erotic dance as old as time. The pleasure that coursed through his body felt fantastic, electric, and so out of this world. A pleasure so great he's never experienced with his past girlfriends or anyone else for that matter.

Alfred couldn't care less if the world was to end in that very moment. All he cared about was the trembling male beauty writhing beneath his weight. The sweet taste of his lips, the silky feel of his beautiful skin and the needy hot sounds his delicious lips let out.

_God…more, I want more..._

The heated kiss went on and on until the need for oxygen burned Alfred's lungs and he was faced with no other choice but to end it.

Pulling back slightly, the American's struggled to regain his breathe. It was as if all the air in the car couldn't fill his lungs and his heartbeat remained as frantic as ever. His body as well as his heart simply refused to calm down, still vibrating with intensity and heat.

All of this because of one single kiss.

One single kiss.

_Jesus…. How can I feel so much from a kiss ? I've never reacted this way to another before._

He felt the rush of Arthur's panting soft breathe ghosting over his own lips and Alfred realized that the British was as affected as he was.

_Good.._

Relived, Alfred leaned closer. He rested his own forehead against Arthur's and closed his eyes. He wanted to savor this very moment, this very feeling, this peace. He wanted to enjoy the intimacy Arthur finally granted him for as long as he was allowed. Hungry as he was for closeness, he craved it, he needed it.

He needed Arthur.

Gentle smooth fingers touched Alfred's cheek tenderly. They traveled back and forth over his heated skin, caressing it lightly.

" Alfred…"

His own name was whispered breathlessly against his ear and Alfred shivered. With eyes barley open, he buried his face against Arthur's smooth neck and inhaled. The heady smell of rain and earth assaulted him and Alfred fell drunk with it. He loved it and he wished if he could bath himself in that scent, that sweet unique scent that was Arthur's.

He planted a kiss on that long smooth stretch of skin and when the kiss fell short of sating his hunger, he started to suck, nibble and bite. Arthur's skin tasted so good and Alfred couldn't stop himself from ravishing it. It was so addictive, the taste of it, the feel of it. More, he wanted more of it, more of Arthur.

Arthur started to writhe frantically under him, his moans grew louder and louder filling the car and his hands traveled down Alfred's back, tightening around the fabric of his shirt. His red swollen lips parted and landed on Alfred's clothed shoulder, biting hard through the wool. He tried to hump himself against Alfred's pelvis but came up short. Frustration tightened around the furrow of his perfectly arched blond eyebrows.

Alfred himself was growing needier with every second and he wanted this to be as pleasurable for Arthur. He took mercy on his smaller lover and pushed his knee between the British's legs. Arthur's breath hitched and a shiver traveled through his entire slender body. Alfred started to thrust his knee back and forth against the smaller man's groin and Arthur went wild. " Alfred ! more…please..more.."

" Anything for you baby, anything…"

The American pushed his knee harder, increasing the friction for his lover. Simultaneously he continued to press hot, openmouthed kisses over Arthur's throat, collarbone, and down to his chest.

Arthur's trembling hands found their way to Alfred's hair, gripping the strands tight and causing a sizzle of pleasant pain through the pleasure. Alfred smiled to himself, loving how sexy Arthur felt in his arms, how beautiful he became in the apex of passion.

Wanton whimpers bubbled out of the British's mouth as Alfred slid his tongue wetly over one light brown nipple. It puckered instantly, begging for more attention and Alfred's mouth watered for another taste of the sweet bud. He lavished it with nibbles, licks and bites until the perk reddened.

He tried to pay the same courtesy to the other nipple but Arthur's sexy moans made it hard for Alfred to control his desire. His tongue moved down to Arthur's navel, leaving a hot trail of wetness against his lover's sweat-glistering skin.

**Arthur's POV **

Arthur's body wouldn't stop trembling. The handsome blond on top of him made feel like nothing but a quivering, shaky and shivering mass of limbs.

Heated moans just kept bursting out of his mouth and he couldn't even control them. They just kept coming out louder and louder. Pleasure exposed over every nerve of his body, he couldn't take it anymore. It was getting too much. He needed something and he couldn't even understand what is it that he so ached for.

Hot trails of tears streamed down his face and he sobbed out of pleasure and need. He needed this man above him. He wanted him, every part of him.

" Alfred…."

For a moment, Arthur's own voice sounded unrecognizable to his ears. It sounded hoarse, bruised, so unlike him and impossibly needy. He ought to feel embarrassed. Still, he couldn't fight off this stifling ache tightening around his chest even if he tried.

" Alfred, please…"

The ache intensified and Arthur feared that his entire being was going to explode into tiny million pieces.

" Alfred, I beg you.."

Warm big hands landed on his both of his cheeks. They cupped his face oh so tenderly, brushing away his tears. Arthur's vision was blurred with tears but he still could catch glimpses of Alfred's handsome face.

Unconsciously, Arthur leaned further into that large hand, nuzzling the warm palm. Peace settled over his heart and that crashing ache inside him seemed to lessen. Finally, he felt like he could breathe again.

" Baby, what's it ? Am I hurting you ? " Concern laced Alfred's tone and warmth spread all over Arthur's chest at the knowledge that this man cared about him.

" No, Alfred. I just…need.." The words fumbled out of his lips, shaky and incoherent.

Alfred leaned closer, drawing Arthur into his strong wide chest. His powerful arms wrapped around Arthur, enfolding him. The heady scent of peppermint and aftershave assaulted Arthur's nose, engulfing him in warmth and security. In that very moment, Arthur realized that he had never felt safer in his entire life.

" What's is it that you need, baby ? Tell me. I will give anything you need, anything…"

Arthur felt his body melt and mold into Alfred's firm yet gentle hold. That beautiful feeling of peace and safety deepened and clarity settled in. There was no doubt in Arthur's mind now. He knew what he needed and he won't escape the truth this time.

" You, Alfred. You are all I need, you are all I want."

**To be continued**.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cliffhanger ! lol plz don't hate me !<em>**

**_Lol I will try to get the next chapter ready as quickly as possible. I'm terrible with deadlines but I will try my best._**

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter pllllllllzzzzzzzzzzz don't forget to rate and review. It's your encouragement that keeps this story going on. If you want to get some more hot nice lovin', review ! _**

**_Bye for now, see ya soon guys :) take care._**


	9. Angel

**Greetings everyone,**

**I can't apologize to you enough guys so I won't do it anymore. I was actually going to give up on this story because life got so busy and tiresome, I couldn't find the time to right freely anymore. Furthermore, this writer's block I've been going through lately didn't make things any easier on me, but today as I logged into my Gmail and found out that people still review this story and still manage to like it. I thought I owe you guys, every single one of you at least one more chapter. So here it is. **

**But before that, I would like to thank you guys for the wonderful reviews and the support. Also, I would love to send out a special thank-you to "****invisible-2-the-stars****"**

**Thank you for believing in me **

**Chapter 9 : His Angel**

**Pairing : Feliciano ( Italy ) x Ludwig ( Germany)**

**Rated : T ( no sex scenes yet)**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

**Note : in this storyline, Feli doesn't know Francis. I wanted to clarify that for you guys so you don't get confused.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Feli's POV<strong>_

_« I want to give us a chance, Feli. »_

His whole body felt like it was floating above the sheets, boneless and limp. His mind was lost in a haze of hows and whys and his heart, his idiotic simple heart, couldn't beat any faster even if it tried. His entire being was high.. high on love, on hope and he danced.

He danced rhythmlessly in that foggy place where the lines between dreams and reality blurred, and one no longer knew which was which.

A small nagging voice at the back of his muddled mind told him to sober up, to realize that there is a crash after every high, yet he couldn't bring himself to care. Eyes glued to the ceiling above him, mind racing miles and miles away, Feli sighed.

Ludwig wanted to give them a chance. Ludwig wanted to go out with him. Ludwig said yes..

_Oh dio.._

He still couldn't believe it. Even though his ears swore to him the truth, he simply was too stunned for the reality of those words to register. He mooned over Ludwig Beilschmidt for three years, three damned long years and his feelings never waned. He hoped and hoped but never dreamt. He resigned himself to the bleak fate of unrequited love, and as painful as that knowledge was, Feli still embraced it, had no choice but to live with it.

But now…

Now that he sampled the warmth of Ludwig's embrace, his affection and his tenderness, Feli didn't think he can go without, ever again. His heart doesn't want to ever go back to that soul-crushing lonely place where it beat solo for so, so long. He refused to imagine it, to even think of it for a second. He wanted to soak himself up on the heady feeling of contentment, on the pleasant warmth of hope.

In that moment, he realized he never felt happier and that night, he didn't get a wink of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next morning<em>**

The sight of Ludwig Beilschmidt striding so confidently, so smoothly toward him, nearly brought Feli's heart out of his chest. The school hall buzzed around him with life, chatter and shuffling feet yet it all escaped him. His entire senses disregarded it all and zeroed down on one thing, on the handsome man walking his way with that natural swagger only he could pull off.

" Mornin'."

So lost in that gruff accented voice and those arctic blue eyes, Feli had to blink few times to realize that the gorgeous man was addressing him.

" Morning." His voice sounded shaky and breathless to his own ears and he couldn't fight off the rush of heat spreading across his face.

Ludwig's smile widened, growing softer. The arctic blue of his eyes melted into a warmer shade, glimmering down at his own so beautifully. Then, Ludwig moved, wrapping one strong capable arm around Feli's shoulder and drew him closer. Feli found himself right up against the German's wide chest.

Time stilled. Everything around him suddenly went quiet and the only thing he could hear was the beating drum of his heart, frantically drawing a tattoo against his ribs.

Then Ludwig did something that stilled Feli's heart all together. He lifted up Feli's chin gently and placed a sweet perk of a kiss against his lips. Right there, in the middle of the school hall, where everyone could see it. He, then, proceeded to land more gentle kisses against Feli's temple and nose . Feli didn't think his quivering mess of knees could support him anymore but then they didn't need to after all. Ludwig's arm traveled down from Feli's shoulder to the small of his back, tightening its hold.

_Oh dio..mio dio.._

" How was your night ? slept well ? " Ludwig asked, moving on, trying to small talk like he had no idea he just tilted Feli's world.

" I…well..I ….." Feli's mind stumbled for words, for anything and came up empty-handed.

"Engelchen ? »

Feli stared back at Ludwig unblinkingly, then it registered…

_Engelchen….Ludwig just called him angel.._

" Did you just call me..angel ?"

Ludwig shrugged, the smile on his lips stretching further. " I did. It suits you."

He, then, tilted his head at Feli and added softly. " You don't like it ? If it's making you uncomfortable I will stop."

" No !" The intensity of his response surprised both him and Ludwig, who looked back at him, eyebrows raised.

Feli blushed " I mean.. you call me that.. Engelchen I mean..or anything you want really.."

Ludwig chuckled and Feli's cheek burned even hotter.

_Dio.. I feel so stupid _

"You're the most adorable, Engelchen ."

Feli's face jerked up, staring back into merry blue orbs.

He didn't want to be adorable, he wanted to be handsome, sexy, hot to Ludwig but even though he rebelled at the thought of being called cute, his heart still warmed.

_treasonous heart of mine..damn you.._

What he was thinking inwardly must've been written all over his face because Ludwig let out a genuine warm laugh.

" So damn adorable indeed." He then leaned closer, his lips mere inches from Feli's ear, whispering hotly " beautiful, gorgeous and so goddam tempting."

Those heart-stopping words combined with the feel of Ludwig's warm breath caressing his skin just killed Feli. A powerful surge of something electric, something so torrid raced through Feli's body, burning his blood in its wake, leaving him a shivering mass.

_Feels like heaven.._

" Are you cold, angel ? " Ludwig whispered, his deep voice so deliciously close, and Feli realized he didn't pull back, his mouth still within reach of Feli's ears and neck.

Feli lazily opened eyes he didn't realize he closed and looked back at Ludwig, still dazed. He, then, noticed it, that knowing mischievous glimmer in the German's pools of icy blue.

" No, I'm fine." Voice hoarse and almost inaudible, Feli managed to reply.

" Goot." Ludwig smirked.

_he knows what he's doing to me…_

_he knows…and he's doing it in purpose.._

" Ludwig !" The distant loud call cut through the air, reminding Feli that there was an entire world outside of Ludwig's arms. Ludwig pulled slightly away, arm still wrapped around Feli.

A tall blond guy run down the hall, hands up in the air, waving at Ludwig. He reached them in a matter of seconds and Feli noticed the light goatee covering his chin and the rather longish hay-colored hair.

" Francis." Ludwig greeted. There was no trace of the beautiful smile he gave Feli earlier. In that very moment, it hit Feli. The German almost never smiled and he smiled at him just a few seconds ago, so warmly, so heartily. His chest tightened and Feli couldn't fault his heart for skipping a beat at that knowledge.

" Yo ! " The French's smile stretched widely across his face. Bright blue eyes, of deeper shade than Ludwig's, twinkled with permanent mirth. Slight laugh lines danced around his eyes and Feli realized, this man loved to laugh. His entire presence vibrated with joviality and easy charm. Feli warmed to him instantly.

" Hi." Feli greeted shyly.

" ohooooo ! look at what we have here. Such a cutie you are ! " Francis moved quickly , bringing himself into Feli's personal space. He reached for Feli's cheek but his hand was suddenly pulled away.

" Knocked it off, Franc." Eyebrows furrowed, lips set in tight harsh line, Ludwig tightened his grip around his friend's wrist then let go.

Francis's eyes slightly widened in unguarded surprise, he glanced back and forth between Feli and Ludwig then understanding dawned on his face, softening his features. An impish smirk stretched his lips and the twinkle of mischief came back with an even brighter shine.

" Possessive much ? Aren't we ? " He drawled his speech, eyes dancing with playful intent, he glanced briefly at Feli and winked. Ludwig growled. Feli's face burned.

" Enough." Ludwig let out gruffly. His arm slipping off Feli's back. Almost instantly Feli stiffened, his body already mourning the loss of the taller blond's warm touch. As if the German had the key to his most inner thoughts, Ludwig took Feli's smaller hand into his larger one and squeezed gently. Feli sighed, body melting into ease in mere seconds.

_I'm already getting dangerously addicted to his touch.. god help me.._

" Well, lovebirds, I hate to ruin this lovely moment but Ludwig, coach is calling for you. Told me to come and fetch you." Francis said looking almost apologetically at both of them then he ruined it by winking at Feli again.

_Not so apologetic after all.._

Feli couldn't help but chuckle at the man's antics. Francis's smile brightened and Ludwig sighed.

" Go tell him I will be there in a few." Ludwig's answer was curt and it didn't escape Francis that he was being dismissed.

" Damn that hurts Luddy. Trying to get rid of me already ? " The French goofball feigned hurt, dramatically resting a hand above his heart and wiping away invisible tears. " okay okay I get it now. you got yourself a cutie, you no longer have a use for an old friend. Ah the pain.."

" Just go already."

Francis sniffed audibly and turned away. " Farewell old friend ! I shall go now and mourn our friendship." Then he took off.

Feli laughed despite himself. There would never be dull moment with a guy like Francis around. He looked up at Ludwig only to find the German already staring at him..quite fondly.

" You have a beautiful laugh, angel." Words so simply spoken yet so heartfelt, Feli couldn't fight the blush nor the warmth that spread all over his chest.

" Thank you."

Ludwig smiled and leaned closer, his chest brushing Feli's. He cupped the Italian's face in his large warm hands and placed a kiss on the top of his head, then buried his nose inside the soft mob of chocolate hair, inhaling deeply.

Feli melted against Ludwig, no longer able to resist the call of warmth and comfort that the blond's embrace promised. If only he could bury himself inside Ludwig's chest, if only he could just crawl under the man's skin and hide there, for eternity. Be a part of him, forever.

_If only…_

He prayed for the moment to never end. Alas, it had to.

" Angel, I'm so sorry but I have to go." Ludwig muttered against Feli's hair, still enfolding the smaller teen in his arms, his hold never wavering.

Feli snuggled closer, burying himself even further inside his lover's arms. " ah well, you have to let me go then." He said, almost sleepily, drunk on the other's man warmth.

" I seem to be unable to." Ludwig confessed, and Feli could feel the smile in the German's soft tone.

Feli smiled as well and regretfully pulled away but not completely out of Ludwig's arms. He gazed up at the taller blond and with a bit of courage, he placed a small kiss on the man's chin.

The icy blue eyes he was falling so quickly for closed for a moment. Their handsome owner sighed contently and murmured. " Damn angel, you're making it really hard for me to leave."

Feli chuckled. His slender fingers gently danced over Ludwig's face, caressing the blond's cheeks. He felt the barely visible blond stubble on his lover's cheeks, short and stiff against his fingers and he decided he loved it.

His fingers then moved to brush themselves lightly against Ludwig's lips. Unlike the stubble, they felt so soft and very _very kissable_. Right then, Ludwig opened his mouth and lightly bit on Feli's finger. The Italian dissolved into laughter.

Ludwig moved fast, kissing the laugh off Feli's lips and turning it into a very needy wanton moan. Feli's fingers dug into Ludwig's shoulders and the German kissed the life out of him. Just as suddenly the kiss started, it ended. The German pulled back mere inches and Feli struggled to catch his breath, body trembling and mind still dazed. Ludwig icy blue eyes felt so impossibly close, staring into his own, with an intensity that rivaled that of a summer storm.

" I will see you later, angel. Meet me at the roof before lunch time."

Ludwig's voice sounded even huskier than the usual, hoarse. And Feli realized that the blond was just affected as he was by the kiss, by their closeness, by this electric sizzling heat dancing between them. The discovery brought a smile to his lips and made something inside his chest stir and come to life.

" Okay. Go, I will meet there later."

Feli patted Ludwig's chest, right where his heart rested and offered him a warm smile. The German nodded, still a bit unfocused then leaned over placing a quick chaste kiss on Feli's cheek and took off.

Right before he disappeared from sight, Ludwig turned and jogged back to Feli. The Italian's eyebrow rose questioningly.

" Would you go out with me on a date tomorrow ? "

Feli laughed and nodded eagerly. Ludwig threw him another one of his rare arresting smiles, leaned over to steal one last kiss and then left again.

* * *

><p><strong>Yao's POV<strong>

Yao stared at himself in the mirror. His own onyx bottomless eyes stared back to him, red, weary and hallow. His tear-streaked face never looked paler nor did his skin even look pallider. His soft silky black hair, usually neat and properly combed, was down and in total disarray. But all of that couldn't even begin to match the turmoil of feelings that were raging inside him.

Nothing ever could..

He has always been a good child. He never disobeyed, always did what was asked of him, always took good care of himself, never shamed his family, never said no, always strived to make his father proud but now..

Look at what being a good child got him. Nothing.

His hands shook and tightened around the porcelain of his bathroom's skin. His father's words playing over and over in his head.

" _You have only one year left before graduation so does he. I already held a meeting with __Nickolay_ _Braginsky and we both agreed that the marriage arrangement will start right after you both graduate. I believe it is the best time. I'm not getting any younger nor is Nickolay and it's time for you to learn some responsibility. " _

It's time for you to learn some responsibility.

A bitter harsh laugh tore through Yao's throat as those words resounded through the mess inside his head. He laughed and laughed until his throat became sore and then he cried some more.

When was he ever _**NOT**_ responsible ? When did ever get the chance to actually act like teens his own age ? be wild and rebellious ? get trashed at a nightclub and have his friends pick him up ? date ? have sex ? dye his hair blue ?

Never, the answer is never.

Being born into a very wealthy and influential long line of Chinese nobility, people would say how lucky, how fortune, how favored by the gods he was. But the truth he was not.

If he could, he would trade it all in a heartbeat for a normal boring existence where he could actually have a say in his own goddam life. He never hated being the son of his own father more than he did at that moment.

" _Father, what about college ? What about the promise you gave me ? You said you will let me finish it and get the sculpture degree I've always wanted !" _

" _Son, I thought by now that you have let go of those childish dreams of yours. You are to study business. I already have a list of highly recommended private tutors for you. It's your duty to fulfill our debt to the Braginsky's and your obligation to your future spouse. I believe you've always known that."_

He did, Yao had always known but he had hoped. He had hoped against hope that his father would see how much of a good son he was and would let him follow the path he had always wanted.

He was a fool indeed. A fool doomed to a loveless marriage to a man he only remembered through brief faded childhood memories. A man, only his French best friend would find him a subject good enough for a laugh or a joke. A man who will simply destroy him.

A man, named Ivan Braginsky.

* * *

><p><strong>I know the chapter was brief but I hope you enjoyed it guys. I still need to work on the rest of the storyline now that Yao's story is finally introduced. Ivan hasn't made an appearance yet but he will soon enough. I haven't forgotten about Alfred and Arthur. I just need to give myself some time to connect the stories. See you soon guys.<strong>

**Please rate and reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww ! I need your feedback to carry you on. Thanks for reading 3**

**love u all :* **


	10. Cold

**Sorry for taking long, I hope you enjoy this chapter guys. It's a continuation of Yao's story.**

**Pairing : Yao ( China) x Ivan ( Russia)**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : I own none of the characters or the series, I just own my own storyline.**

**Have fun reading and please guys don't forget to review. It would mean the world to me if you do.**

* * *

><p><strong>IVAN'S POV :<strong>

It wasn't warm enough. It never was.

A permanent chill plastered itself to his skin, to his soul, to his heart and no amount of firewood or clothes could lessen it.

Places, people and buildings passed him by . Blurred, undistinguishable, unmemorable.. just like every bleak sunday in the company of his father.

Amethyst eyes strayed, catching a glimpse of themselves in the car's rear view mirror.

_Freaky, unnatural, abnormal. _

Words people murmured among themselves when they thought he wasn't listening, when they thought he didn't know.

It wasn't enough that he was the son of a mistress, but he had to be a natural born freak as well. Freaky eyes, freaky hair the color of ash and freaky skin the shade of death.

_Freak..._

A sardonic smirk stretched over his thin lips as he tasted the word around his tongue.

The limo pulled, engine falling to an abrupt silent death. Outside, the wind continued to weep against the misted glass of the car's windows. Ivan sighed.

He pulled his black cashmere coat tighter against his heavyset body. His equally dark scarf was comfortably tight around neck, gloves the color of onyx covered his large-boned hands.

The only bright thing of all of his somber attire was the heavy silver ring around his gloved middle finger, or rather the small angry ruby eyes of a tiger's face engraved into the lonely piece of jewelry.

The Siberian tiger , the crest of his family's name. An animal just as ironically aloof and mistrustful as he always was. At least it was that one thing about his family he could relate to and that was about it.

Amur opened the door for him, hands clasped behind his navy jacket, head slightly bowed.

" Here, Master."

"спасибо . »

The moment his black Armani shoes hit the wet ground, a wave of cold assaulted him, trying to seep into every pore of his being. The sight of the building before him, however, took his mind off it almost instantly.

A mansion, no, rather a palace of traditional Chinese architecture stood in all its red glory several feet away. Proud, massive, beautiful.

Ponds of frozen water and dead beds of flowers graced the paveway to the palace. Naked of all greenery, and covered in snow, the house almost seemed to glow. It was majestic yet it made him uneasy. Something about the house reminded him of his own childhood house, large, deceptively refine and cold. It stirred unpleasant emotions in him, emotions he would rather not feel.

A small herd of Chinese people met him at the door. They all bowed deeply to him, rushing to guide him inside.

In matter of seconds, Ivan found himself seated in a sturdy chair the color of gold. The room around him glimmered in various shade of ruby and black. A touch of traditional Chinese style mixed with modern furniture. It was neat, tasteful but intimidating. Everything is the room screamed power, wealth and social standing. He couldn't help but compare this room to that of his own and it came up lacking. His room was just as dull as his heart these days, nothing in it matched the boldness of the ruby or the majesty of the black. It just…was.

The faint slide of the door broke his train of thoughts. He looked up to the leathered face of a man that looked older than his father. Typical Asian features marred by one bold scar across a fine jaw, sharp eyes the color of the night and a short body, that looked deceptively frail but carried itself with authority the average man would never dream to possess.

Ivan stood up and slightly bowed to the man. He knew how important manners were to the traditional Chinese households and he realized how right he was when the man approvingly smiled at his gesture.

" Welcome to my humble abode, Young Braginsky Master. I'm very pleased that you accepted my invitation. " The man's deep voice laced with a thick accent, sounding calm and friendly yet nothing in his tone would elicit warmth.

Like he was always taught, Ivan plastered a neat political smile on his face while disgust piled up around his throat at the mention of that title.

" The pleasure is all mine, Master Wang." His own voice came out smooth and husky, playing the perfect suave young man even though the very sight of the man irritated him.

Ivan knew the likes of Chi Wang. Men who were born and raised into power, men who would sell their soul for more of it, the likes that thought every living thing was beneath them.

He remembered the looks Chi's kind would taunt him with very _very_ well.

Judgmental, scornful, disdainful.

_too young, too quiet, too dull. _

_unfit. Not enough. No good at all._

_The son of a whore._

Ivan inwardly laughed at that last thought. If one of his parents was a "whore", he knew very well who it would be, mostly not his mother.  
><em><br>_" Have a seat please."

Ivan sunk back into his chair.

"Would like some warm jasmine tea ? As you can see, we Chinese are not as fond of coffee as your people. I feel obliged to apologize on behalf of my ethnicity. " The man laughed at his own joke. His attempt at humor falling flat. " I hope you wouldn't mind."

" No, It's perfectly fine." Ivan smiled blandly. " I haven't had the chance to sample fine Chinese tea before. You have to excuse my disinterest in all things herbal."

Chi chuckled. Laugh lines came to life around his beady eyes. His hand sliced through the air in a dismissive manner.

" No, no. It's understandable, many people do not like the taste of it. I grew up around it so it's more of habit than anything."

The door opened again, a young woman clad in a light purple_ Hanfu_ silently moved and passed Chi a tray with two white ceramic cups. Still with her head down, she disappeared around the slide door as if she was never there.

Chi handed Ivan one of the steaming cups and rested back against his own chair.

" So, I would like to get right to the matter, young Sir."

_Took you long enough._

" Our families have always had a strong long-standing bond. We've been alliance for generations and nothing could solidify that bond more than one tangible union." Chi paused for effect. " Marriage. "

_So predictable, so uncreative._

The man continued. " And since my only daughter is already betrothed to a young American man of great social standing, my second son would make the perfect candidate for you, with your known preference of the male sex and all. "

Ivan remained quiet, pretending to consider and the man went on listing the different virtues and qualities of his son.

" Yao is very pleasant to look at. Of that I assure you, he took after his mother in that department." The man cackled like the crow he was finding humor is what Ivan couldn't see. " He is also very intelligent, wise beyond his years and very obedient. You never have to worry about him embarrassing you or putting you in any uncomfortable situations. He is very well accustomed to responsibility and duty. Untouched and pure, he would be perfect for you."

The old scum has just put his own blood and flesh up for sale and didn't blink once.

_How fatherly._

" Your father and I, we have already agreed upon this on his last visit. He expressed a great enthusiasm for the idea and has given it his approval. I hope you wouldn't find fault in that."

The man looked at Ivan while he sipped from his tea, cunning eyes glimmered with intent. A small grin traced thin lips, challenging, infuriating. The weasel was daring him to protest, to go against his own father's words. One thing Ivan realized, this bastard definitely knew what cards to play, but then you wouldn't expect less from a man that ruled a family as powerful as the Wang clan.

" Also, My son is presentable if you would like to meet him."

Ivan help back the laugh that threatened to spill over his mouth. He definitely saw that one coming. What use was it to put something for sale and not give potential bidders a visual sample of it ?

_Well then let's play along._

" I would like that very much, Master Wang."

* * *

><p><strong>YAO's POV :<strong>

" We're done" Rong, his friend and personal servant since childhood, announced as she pulled herself few feet back to admire her work.

" The red and the gold of the _Hanfu_ suit your complexion so very well, Master. You look stunning. I really like your hair this way. Laid out in all its beauty, you shouldn't ever hide it. " She moved around him like a butterfly, adjusting this and that, humming to herself and stopping every now and then to gaze at him. Her cheeks were flushed in excitement and energy, she was surely enjoying herself.

Yao wouldn't say the same for himself. A pressure the weight of the world pressed against his chest, threatening to crush his ribs. Pile rose up and down his throat, bitter and unforgiving.

He was cold.

So dam cold. All the heaters scattered around the house couldn't stop the shivers traveling up and down his body.

Trails of fire traveled down his face and his vision grew blurry.

" Master, oh, master. Don't cry please, everything will be alright." Trembling hands caressed his skin, brushing the tears away but none of the cold.

" I'm cold, Rong. So cold." His teeth clacked against each other, Yao hugged himself begging for his body to settle down, to stop trembling but it didn't head him.

" Yao." His father's voice, as hard as a wimp, slashed through the room and it was as effective as ever. Everything in him including his very bones stilled.

" Are you ready ? Young Braginsky would like to see you now. We wouldn't like to keep him waiting."

Two shadows, one as familiar as his palm and the other, huge looming and so large danced over the thin paper of the room's door.

" Go." He told Rong.

" But Master…you sure—"

" Go Rong."

His childhood friend bowed reluctantly, her eyes a mirror of sorrow, of pity. And in that moment, Yao felt it again, that chill settling over his heart, quietened it.

He was fine, he was always fine.

" I will be fine."

" Okay." With her back to him, Rong throw him one last regretful glance then disappeared through the door.

" Yes father. I'm ready."

* * *

><p><strong>IVAN'S POV :<strong>

While the old weasel told him that his son was at least pleasant to look at, Ivan still hasn't expected a beauty of this caliber.

A young man, few years younger than his own age, was seated on a chair very much like the one he was given.

A fountain of long red satin engulfed his slender fine-boned body. Gold glittered against the red in shapes of dragonflies and floral patterns. Rivers of night flew down the youth's shoulders, resting against his elbows, the fine strands glimmered against the low set light. Only the two Chinese gold pins engraved in ruby held them back from obscuring the beauty's face.

Dark bottomless eyes the color of mystery, of the unknown stared right into his own, arresting him. Features so refined they made his own feel so clumsy and ugly in comparison, were set in a perfect mask of emotional indifference. They gave nothing away. Nothing at all.

Except for the gentle rise and the fall of the youth's chest, one could easily mistake the young man for a doll, a perfectly, stunningly shaped doll.

Ivan's eyes had never seen someone as arrestingly beautiful nor as… sorrowful.

Right there Ivan realized he has crossed a kindred soul. Someone whose core was just as chilled as his own.

* * *

><p><strong>YAO'S POV<strong>

The man was huge, larger than anyone else, larger than his father, larger than life. His frame, intimidating, strong- boned, muscular : The very exemplification of physical strength, of might.

Yao wondered for a second if this man ever knew what fear felt like, what being powerless, chained to your fate tasted like.

He wondered if he had ever felt the cold.

Skin so pale stood in blatant contrast to the man's almost fully black attire. No inkling of color except for a single piece of silver jewelry and… his eyes.

Eyes, that were the color of Amethyst. A color Yao had never seen before. They glowed with a shimmer of something…recognition ? No, that can't be. Yao only met this man once before, at the tender age of four, so said his father, and no one could hold a memory at such an early age.

He brought himself up on his feet, trying to recall all of this gruesome long hours of etiquette classes. He bowed to the man like he was taught to. His hair raced down his shoulders, pooling down at his _Hanfu_.

"My second son and your betrothed, Yao Wang. "

He had forgotten his father's presence for a moment there and it took him some seconds to process the thought that such a thing never happened before.

No man had ever prevailed his father's presence in any shared space ever before. His father was simply too powerful, too intimidating, too cruel but seeùs even he was eclipsed by the largeness that was _this_ man.

" Ivan Braginsky. Your future husband."

The words slammed right into his mind, the realness of them twisting something inside Yao, making him almost hyperventilate. His hands started to shake and he tightened them around the fabric of his _Hanfu_.

" I wish to have a moment alone with your son, please." The voice came out deep, even, smooth. A voice that belonged to a man used to being in perfect control, a man who held his fate in the palm of his large hands.

" Of course." His father's tone sounded almost too gleeful. With his back to them, he strode to the door but before he left, he threw back one last look at Yao. The warning in the look was loud and clear.

_Screw this up, I screw you._

" Please seat." Something is the Russian's tone changed, Yao couldn't help but think it gentled.

He did as he was told. Ivan chose a chair and dragged closer to his own and sunk down into it.

Now sitting face to face, Yao fought the urge to hide into himself, to flee, to just disappear.

Those exotic unique eyes didn't take themselves off him for almost a good five minutes now and he didn't know what should he do or how should he behave under such intense scrutiny.

" It's nice to meet you though I know you wouldn't say the same."

Yao bit down his lip then lifted his head, leveled Ivan with a look he made sure gave away nothing of what he felt.

" Why wouldn't I say the same ?"

" Well, besides the fact of being just wed off to the man you know nothing of, it's safe to assume you either wish me gone or dead or possibly for a hole to open up in that wall so you can yourself hide into."

Surprised, Yao stared at the white-blond haired man before him, racing to process that the man has just actually read his mind.

" Yao." His name sounded foreign coming from those lips, like it wasn't his own. " You have no reason to fear me. I have no intention of hurting you."

As reassuring as those words sounded still they didn't even begin to ease the knot of fear tightening around his heart.

" How much did he pay you ? or was it land ?" Once the thought came out of his mouth, Yao couldn't take it back.

Ivan titled his head slightly and stared right into Yao. Eyes so eerie they bordered on mystical, Yao wondered if he would ever get used to their unique shade.

" Actually it's the other way around."

Yao's eyebrows rose questioningly.

Ivan faintly smiled. " The marriage idea, it's true your father was the one who brought it up but it was my father who put it in his head."

The large Russian pulled his upper body forward, took off his scarf and unbuttoned his coat revealing a V –collared black shirt underneath.

The thin fabric stretched over his muscles, accenting the power concealed within his strong physique. He was a very handsome man indeed and Yao wondered why would a man this good-looking, who obviously had his pick of men, would be reduced to an arrangement ?

" My father knows I would never agree to marry a woman. I'd rather be disowned instead but that didn't stop him from following through with this archaic bullshit and getting both of us in this mess. I'm in the same position as you. I had no choice nor say in this." Ivan rested his hands on either handles of Yao's , crowding him in.

" I'm no enemy Yao. I wish to make your life easier as well as mine. So I need you on my side for this to work out. "

Yao looked back into those pools of light purple. They looked sincere, genuine but should he trust them ?

" What are you exactly asking of me Ivan ?"

Ivan cocked his head to the side and winked. " Play the happy married couple with me, I need an image to maintain and to give to my father so he gets off my back. I swear to you, in exchange, you would be safe from your father's clutches forever. You will be free to do whatever you want, to be whatever you wish. I won't restrict in any matter. Think of it as a win-win deal."

Yao took a moment to pounder those words.

_Be whatever I wish ? do whatever I want ? Be free from father ?_

" Who would tell me I wouldn't trade one prison for another ?"

A pleasant smile stretched over Ivan's lips as if he had just heard something he liked however just as quickly his face molded itself into a perfect expression of seriousness.

" What do you want Yao ? what do you dream to be ?"

Yao looked down at his hands, fidget with the fabric of his _Hanfu._

_Should he say it ? should he open up to this man about what he always held close to his heart ?_

" Sculpture.." The word came out shy, timid and just as unsure as he felt.

Ivan continued to stare at him and Yao felt compelled to say more.

" I wanted to study it, to master it. It's the only thing I had ever felt so passionately about. When I was a kid, my mother used to take me to one of her friends' house, the woman was a sculptor. She had this mini studio she would take in with her and teach me how to make small shapes out of soap and mud. They were the happiest of my childhood memories. I lived for those moments at the end of every week but then mother got sick and I wasn't to ever leave the house alone. My father, as you can see, was never the warm loving kind ." Yao snorted. " In fact, he was rarely home and when I opened up about my passion to him, he laughed to my face, told me that art was for the feeble minded."

Yao took a deep breath and let it out, hoping to exorcise the unpleasant feelings that tainted his remembrance of his childhood.

" I was right to call him a scum after all." Yao's eyes widened and Ivan smirked. " I would have an entire team ready to start on the studio you dream of by next week. I would have your registration in one of the most prestigious art schools ready around January. You just say the word, Yao."

Yao's heart went wild against his chest. Hope flared through his soul and he couldn't stop trembling.

" Ar—Are you serious ?"

" As I have never been before." Ivan's serious face didn't fall, didn't crack. It only grew graver, his gaze deeper, boring into his very core.

" O—okay. I mean….alright. I will do it." Hope won over fear and Yao sought out Ivan, his reassurance. " Please.. just promise me you won't go back on your own words. Please ?"

Ivan took Yao's trembling hand in his own. " I swear on mother's grave, I will never go back on what I promised you."

Relief washed over Yao's soul, calming down his heart.

_He swore on his mother's grave, she must mean a lot to him right ? He can't go back on his word now._

" You're..hmm..very straightforward, I mean…."

Ivan let out a laugh, a very nice-sounding laugh.

" It's true. I don't beat around the bush Yao. I just go straight ahead for what I want." Amethyst eyes shone with such intensity at that confession, for a second there, they reminded Yao of the beast on his betrothed's ring. There were no doubts or excuses in those mystic orbs. Assertive, clever, handsome. Yao couldn't help but admire the man before him.

" So what happens now ?"

Ivan slowly stood up from his chair, Yao followed him. The man towered over him, almost a half feet height difference between them and yet Yao didn't feel put off by it.

" Now I go home and bring my dear old father the happy news." Ivan slipped his coat back and moved to take his scarf.

" When will you back ?"

Ivan stopped tightening his scarf and looked at him, a wicked smile painting his lips. " Have I managed to make you fall for me already ? That would definitely make things easier . "

Heat exploded over Yao's neck and cheeks. Ivan chuckled and lifted Yao's face with one strong very capable finger. He whispered . " Hey, I'm just teasing you. "

" I know." Yao whispered back.

Seconds ticked and neither of them pulled back. A soft knock broke them apart. It was Rong.

" Master Braginsky, your chauffer has asked if he should get the car ready for you."

" Yes. Thank you."

" Right away, Master." She bowed to him, her eyes dancing over Yao, checking him for any damage. Yao smiled at her caring antics.

" I'm fine Rong." She looked startled but she hid it quickly. Offering Ivan a small genuine smile, she left.

" Alright, I need to leave now. I will try to come back as soon possible. Can I see you outside of the house ?"

Yao nodded. " I don't think Father would mind since we're engaged and all. I normally have school today but I skipped."

" what school do you attend ?"

" Blackstone's."

" The international one ? "

" Yes. I'm already on my last year. What about you ?"

Ivan looked a few older than him but age and looks didn't always agree.

" Same but I take online courses. For the most part, I was home-schooled, privately tutored so to speak since I'm the sole heir."

Lastly, Ivan adjusted his gloves and stretched his hand for a shake. Yao met it with his own.

Precious warmth he never felt before seeped through his body, touching some part of him nothing has ever reached before. Then when Yao thought he should have his hand back, Ivan gently pulled it to his mouth and landed one soft kiss on his skin.

" It was a pleasure to meet you Yao."

Conflicting emotions battled for dominance at that sweet gesture and Yao failed to find the right word to say.

Ivan smiled knowingly. He strode towards the door, taking his massive presence and the warmth of his touch with him.

" Take care, красивый. » He threw behind his shoulder and went off.

" huh ?" Yao stood staring at the spot where Ivan was.

_What did he just say ?_

* * *

><p>спасибо = Thanks<p>

красивый = beautiful

**Thanks for coming back and reading guys ^^**

**Plz rate and reviewwwwwwwww :3**

**Love you all, take care ;)**


End file.
